The Way We Were
by Bananas51
Summary: Companion to 'Take What You Can'. A set of stories to give our favorite bunch of pirates a little history. RR appreciated, and rating just in case. COMPLETE!
1. Tedious Intro Stuff

Disclaimer: You know the deal. As much as I'd like to take credit for all of these wonderful characters, the only ones that belong to me are the ones I added.  
  
So basically, at the recommendation of some of my wonderful reviewers, I have decided to write a little prequel type thing for my original story "Take What You Can". If you haven't read that one, this one isn't going to make much sense, so I strongly suggest it. I don't want to brag or anything, but from what I've been told it's a pretty decent story.  
  
Anyway, back to the point. This one is sort of a compilation of stories which give my characters a little history. I just loved them so much I couldn't help myself. Hope you like it.  
  
R/R and let me know what you think. I love hearing from you guys!  
  
-Angie 


	2. The Making of Julianne Amaris

So the whole format of this story is in memories. Just a note though to help with any confusion, this first chapter sort of has a memory within a memory. It makes sense to me so hopefully it will for you too. And just to clarify, squiggles ~~~ denote flashbacks, and asterisks *** are just dividers so everything doesn't run all together. I also used [ these things ] just in this chapter to clear up that whole double flashback thing. Sorry if this has confused you even more, I still haven't figured out how to format on this frickin site.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Elizabeth climbed the stairs to the quarter deck where Julianne sat on the railing looking out over the dark waters, bottle of rum in hand. It had been four days since the pair of pirate ships had left Santa Croix, and having allowed Anamaria to take the Pearl to Tortuga, only the Renegade continued on to Port Royale to drop off the Turners with a handful of sailors from both ships, and of.  
  
Elizabeth strode over to where Julianne was perched and sat down next to her. She looked out at what the other woman was looking at, the water was beautiful no doubt, going on forever in every direction to no point or purpose. Glancing over at Julianne, she finally seemed to understand the look of contentment in the other woman's eyes.  
  
"What's on yer mind luv?" the captain finally spoke, taking notice of Elizabeth's thoughtful silence.  
  
"Oh, nothing in particular. I can't believe we're almost home though."  
  
"Aye, adventure's over. Time for everyone to go back to work", Julianne laughed.  
  
"I guess", Elizabeth sighed.  
  
"What? Ye sayin ye want to stay aboard?"  
  
"No, I don't know", she paused for a minute. "Last year, when I was marooned with Jack on that island, he tried to explain to me what it was all about. He said that the Black Pearl was freedom, his freedom. I didn't really understand what he meant at the time, but now I do. Don't get me wrong, there are still aspects of this lifestyle that I don't think I'll ever really take to, with the killing and all, but it really is an amazing feeling to just pick up and go, whenever and wherever. It really is freedom."  
  
"Aye tis", Julianne remarked thoughtfully.  
  
"How did you become a pirate", Elizabeth asked after another few moments of silence. Julianne looked at her questioningly.  
  
"You don't have to answer if you don't want, I was just curious."  
  
"Why wouldn't I answer?"  
  
"I don't know, I was just saying that if."  
  
Here Julianne raised a hand to silence her and began. "Quite simple really, me dad was a pirate, raised me after me mum died, was either piracy or prostitution and I much preferred the first."  
  
~~~  
  
The Renegade came to a slow stop and one of the crewmen jumped off and began tying the large ship to the dock. Back on deck, men scrambled to put up the sails and hurried about getting everything done so they could make their way to their favorite places in Tortuga.  
  
Back up in the hills that rose behind the town, Julianne Amaris flew to the kitchen window of her house and peered out. It had been the familiar sound of a horn blowing that had distracted her from her spot on the living room floor where she sat surrounded by toys. Looking down into the harbor, she hopes were confirmed upon seeing the Renegade.  
  
"Daddy", the little girl cried excitedly running back through the house. "DADDY!" she called again stepping into the back yard.  
  
"What tis it luv", her father asked with a knowing grin.  
  
"THEY'RE HERE, THEY'RE BACK", she cried with joy as she ran to him and grabbed his hand. "Come on, let's go."  
  
Scooping his daughter up Ash Amaris laughed and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Alright my dear, let's go", he agreed with her. He was delighted at his daughter's joy, although not at all surprised. He had received word from his closest friend Captain Mendoza over a week ago saying that the Renegade would be in Tortuga within the week. Walking down the steep slope with the squirming little blonde girl in his arms, Ash could not help but remember his own days on the ship. It had been 4 years since he had last sailed as the Renegade's first mate. The captain and crew had been not only his friends, but his family. The memories came rushing back.  
  
[ It had been on a day very much like this one that the ship came to Tortuga, and Ash had quickly left the ship and made his way down the familiar streets of the town, making for the brothel which stood a block down from the Faithful Bride. Going inside, he ignored the hoard of hopeful women advancing towards him, climbed the stairs to the second floor, and came to a stop in front of room 206. He put his ear to the door for a second to make sure he wasn't interrupting anything then knocked loudly. Waiting a minute for an answer, he knocked again when none came.  
  
"'Ello Ash", a voice greeted him from behind. Turning around, he recognized another of the women who worked in the brothel.  
  
"Justina", he regarded her with mild interest then turned his attention back to the door.  
  
"If yer lookin for Marcella, you ain't gonna find 'er", the woman continued.  
  
Turning back around slowly, Ash studied the woman a minute before speaking. "What do you mean?"  
  
"She's dead Ash. Was killed a coupla weeks ago in a bar fight down at the Bride."  
  
"What?" he said in shock.  
  
"She had gone down to meet one of 'er regulars when some nut off the Proscenium came barging in lookin for 'er. Big brawl broke out between the two o' em over who she was doin business with that night and she got caught up in the middle."  
  
Ash took a second to let it sink in, he was saddened a bit over the news but it was hardly his first concern. "And my daughter? Where's Julianne?"  
  
"Not to worry luv, she's fine. I've been takin care o' her since. Give me a minute and I'll go get 'er for you", Justina offered.  
  
Ash nodded and watched her go with an overwhelming feeling of relief. It was not long before the woman was back, holding a little blonde girl by the hand leading her along.  
  
"DADDY!", the little girl screamed and threw herself at him.  
  
"Ello luv", he said picking her up and tossing her in the air. "How is my little girl?"  
  
"I'm very good daddy. I've been staying with Justina since mummy died", she answered without any sign of being bothered by her mother's death.  
  
"Well that's good to hear", he answered examining her with a smile. It was a rare and amazing occurrence that a child born in Tortuga ever knew who their father was. Julianne could have ended up in just the same situation except for one saving grace; her eyes. A shocking, bright blue color that seemed to bore straight into a person's soul, both Ash and his daughter shared. As the years went on, other striking similarities became apparent, but it was because of the eyes that he had first known she was his.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of her Justina", he said nodding to the woman.  
  
"No trouble at all luv", she answered. "But Ash, I can't keep her ye know."  
  
He nodded again seriously. "Well me dear", he said turning his attention back to Julianne. "What d'ye say we two 'ead up 'ome?"  
  
"Ok Daddy", she agreed, and he carried out of the brothel and up to his house which stood in the hills above the town.  
  
Later that evening, the captain had come up to the house to visit Julianne as well. His best friend's daughter, he doted upon her like any real uncle would do. When he got there, Julianne was playing happily in the living while her father sat at the kitchen table drinking a bottle of rum watching her sadly. He crossed the room and gave the little girl a hug, as well as all the fun things he had brought for her, then took a seat next to Ash at the table.  
  
"What's got you", he asked his friend.  
  
"Marcella's dead", Ash answered solemnly. "Killed a coupla weeks ago in a fight. Juli's been staying with a friend of her's."  
  
Mendoza's face grew equally serious.  
  
"I've been doin a lot o' thinkin since I picked 'er up. A pirate ship's no place for a child, Ciro" he continued, clearly torn up.  
  
The captain nodded in understanding. And that had been the end of it. With enough loot to survive another three lifetimes, Ash Amaris, first mate of the Renegade, retired from piracy that day to raise his daughter. Well, almost retired]  
  
Reaching the water front at last Ash was torn from his reminiscing. Setting the now seven year-old Julianne down on the dock, she promptly took off running. Reaching the plank of the Renegade, she shot up it in a flash and was met by hugs and hello's from several pirates. Behind her, her father received the same treatment, although much more serious and sympathetic.  
  
"Whose that I hear?" the captain's voice sounded as Mendoza stepped out of his quarters. "Oh no", he cried, "it is her, the most feared pirate in the Spanish Main", he laughed picking her up in a hug.  
  
"Someday I will be uncle Ciro, but not just the Spanish Main, someday I'll be the most fiercest pirate in the entire ocean", she laughed.  
  
***  
  
Eight years had passed since then, and it was another sunny day in Tortuga. Julianne, now 15 and almost grown, was out in the back yard practicing her sword fighting with her best friend Eric. Concentrating hard and sweating profusely, her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a horn blowing in the distance. She lowered her sword without thinking, and Eric immediately took advantage of the situation.  
  
"Do you yield Miss Amaris", he asked with twinkling eyes.  
  
"Oh you bloody oaf", she said with a laugh pushing his sword away. "You wouldn't 'ave won if I'ad been paying attention.  
  
"A victory is a victory", he replied with a grin. "I 'ave to take what I can get when it comes to you", he added.  
  
"I think you get quite a bit more than you deserve actually" she replied smiling mischievously and tapping him under the chin with her forefinger, but again the sounding of a horn caught her attention. "Come on", she said grabbing his hand and pulling him along behind her as she took off running.  
  
The Renegade stayed in Tortuga for a week, and in that time Julianne spent every waking moment on the ship or among the crew. Having grown, her days of going on week long adventures with them were long gone. Generous and loving as he was, her father had allowed her to go on some of the longer ones as long as he went too, but never by herself. However, this was all about to change.  
  
Ash was getting older, and as much as he dearly missed his time aboard the ship full time, he had been gone from the lifestyle for far too long to get back into it now. Besides, he was happy with the way things were. Living on Tortuga with a daughter he loved dearly, and still having the opportunity to go on occasional adventures with his old friends. There was only one thing that put a damper on this happiness, and it came and went with the ship. Every time the Renegade pulled out of the harbor, Ash knew it was only a matter of time until Julianne went with it. She was born a pirate, through and through, and he could not deny her that. And even though it pained his heart to lose her, and to such a dangerous lifestyle, he supposed it was better than her other option, prostitution.  
  
It was the Renegade's final night in Tortuga and both Ash and Julianne sat in the tavern drinking with most of the rest of the crew. Walking home that night, Julianne turned to her father with a serious look on her face.  
  
"Daddy", she said quietly.  
  
"Yes luv?"  
  
"There's something I want to talk to you about."  
  
"What's that my darling?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.  
  
"When they leave tomorrow, I want to go with them."  
  
"Ah Julianne", he said putting an arm around her shoulder, and trying to avoid the truth. "But we we're just out with them not too long ago. Ready for another adventure so soon?"  
  
"I don't mean on an adventure, I mean for good."  
  
Ash sighed. *So the day 'as finally come* he thought to himself sadly. "I see", he said.  
  
Julianne waited in silence for him to continue.  
  
"Are you sure this is what you want?"  
  
Dropping her shoulders and cocking her head she looked at him skeptically. "Honestly daddy", she with rolled eyes.  
  
"I know, I know. Of course it is, it just pains me to see you go. But, I've been expecting this for some time, tomorrow when the Renegade sets sail, so shall you my dear."  
  
Julianne grabbed her father in a hug.  
  
~~~  
  
"So that's it? You just waltzed right out and hopped on the ship?"  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Wow, I always thought there was a bit more to it than that", Elizabeth said in wonder.  
  
"Nope not for me", Julianne answered matter-of-factly. "That's not to say there isn't for other people though. Take Jack for example, his story is much more involved."  
  
"What story?" Will asked, walking up to the two of them.  
  
"Juli was just telling me how she became a pirate dear."  
  
"Oh, exciting story?"  
  
"Not really", Julianne answered.  
  
"But apparently Jack's is", Elizabeth offered.  
  
"Oh yeah", Will raised an eyebrow to Julianne who proceeded to shout, "JACK!" 


	3. The Making of Jack Sparrow

"WHAT?" came a yell from below.  
  
"COME 'ERE!"  
  
A second later, Jack, who had apparently been in Juli's cabin, swaggered up onto the quarter deck.  
  
"What were ye doin in there", she asked him knowing full well the answer.  
  
"Nothin", he said innocently enough, but failed to hide the fresh bottle of rum he held in his hand.  
  
"I bet", she snorted, grabbing the bottle and using it to pull him onto the railing next to her.  
  
"What did ye want anyway luv?"  
  
"Will and Elizabeth would like to hear 'ow ye came to be a pirate."  
  
"Do they now", he asked perking up, making it very obvious that Jack's favorite topic of discussion was in fact, Jack.  
  
"Juli has just told me her story. So what about yours?"  
  
"Well, mine's much more exciting if I do say so meself", he answered with a grin, receiving a light punch from Julianne. "Well it is", he said defensively."  
  
"Oh get on with it", she ordered him.  
  
"Right then, let's see if I remember. Twas a long time ago ye know." A hazy look came over the captain, as he seemed to be recalling some memory from far away.  
  
~~~  
  
"JACKIE", a woman's voice yelled out into the dark backyard. It was night, and all of the servant children of the Governor's household were playing together outside. An odd little group of kids they were, all loyal to each other, and each bearing some rather striking similarities not only to each other, but to Governor Jackson himself as well.  
  
"JACKIE", the voice called again.  
  
"YEAH MUM?" a boy's voice answered back.  
  
"Come on, it's time to come in."  
  
"But muuuuuum", the boy whined walking towards the door.  
  
"Now buts, now come on in. Ye've got a big day ahead of ye tomorrow. It's yer first day down at the docks."  
  
"I know, I know", he agreed, still a little disappointed to have to leave the company of his friends.  
  
"Now enough poutin", his mother continued as he followed her into the tiny kitchen, and threw himself into one of the chairs. "Ye ought to be grateful Governor Jackson got you such a good job, and one that you so much enjoy."  
  
"GRATEFUL!" Jackie exclaimed outraged. "How can you even suggest such a thing mum? Grateful for what? For the knocking you up along with every other woman who works for him? Or for completely disowning all of us save giving us all the same damned first name out of his own arrogance? So what, he teaches me to sword fight and gets me a better than awful job and I'm supposed to be grateful?"  
  
"JACKSON GORRION, I don't ever want to hear you say such things about your father" his mother scolded from the stove top where she was preparing him a cup of tea.  
  
"He's no father to me", the boy spat back. "Murphy's been more a father to me than that bastard."  
  
"Be that as it may, he is still the Governor of this town and deserves yer respect for that reason alone", she said firmly sitting down and placing a mug in front of him.  
  
Jackie did not reply, but took the cup and downed its contents quickly. "Night mum", he said standing up and giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Listen to me Jackie", she said taking him by the chin. "This is an opportunity for you my child, remember that. Someday, my little Sparrow, yer gonna fly away from this place and make yerself in this world. If workin down at the docks is how you 'ave to do it, then don't hold nothing back", she finished pulling him into a hug.  
  
Jackie nodded, returned her hug and went to bed.  
  
***  
  
It was scorching hot outside, the sun beat down on Port Arbor parching everything in sight. Jackie wiped his forehead with his sleeve as he pulled a huge cart behind him, full of chests, towards a large, dark ship.  
  
"Up 'ere boy", the captain of the ship called down to him from where he stood on the deck.  
  
Jackie nodded up at him and dragged the cart up the plank with all his might. "Where d'ye want it Captain sir?"  
  
"Just take it below and someone'll get it for you there."  
  
"Aye, aye sir", Jackie answered and followed his order.  
  
Coming back up a few minutes later pulling the now empty cart, Jackie made his way back to the dock. Walking as slowly as he could, he gazed around him taking in the sight of the beautiful ship.  
  
"Pretty thing ain't she", a voice interrupted his sight seeing.  
  
"Aye", he answered looking up to see Captain Kanter standing near him.  
  
"I've seen you round 'ere quite a bit lately boy. What's yer name?"  
  
"Jackson sir, Jackson Gorrion."  
  
"Well Jackson Gorrion. From what I've seen yer quite a good worker, with a good 'ead on his shoulders to match. You ever decide ye want to take yer act on the go, you just give me a shout alright?"  
  
"Yes sir, I will sir."  
  
The captain nodded and sent the boy on his way. That night, Jackie sat in his room thinking about the day's events, and came to a conclusion on the matter. The next time the Black Pearl pulled into Port Arbor, he would take Captain Kanter up on his offer.  
  
Much to his dismay, running off and becoming a pirate was not quite as glamorous or exciting as Jackie had imagined it would be. Pirate crews were notorious for hazing their newest members, especially the younger ones. Jackie's first few months on the Pearl could be described as nothing short of absolute hell. Though Captain Kanter always had a bit of a soft spot in his heart for the boy, that didn't stop him from allowing the crew to train him properly. Jackie was forced to do the lowliest of jobs on the ship, and found himself swabbing the deck hours upon endless hours. When it came time for him to receive his pirate brand and tattoo, the veterans on the ship arranged for him to have them both done on the save day. A cruel punishment for his right arm. To make matters worse, they didn't even let him get drunk for either of them, as was the general custom at least for getting branded. But Jackie took it, every second of it, and by the time his "initiation" was over with, he had won the respect and affection of every member of the Black Pearl's crew.  
  
~~~  
  
"Wait a minute", Elizabeth cut Jack off, "you're related to Governor Jackson?"  
  
"Aye", Jack answered, "e's me half-brother. Got the position after his dad died."  
  
"You mean your dad", Will put in.  
  
"No, HIS dad", Jack replied firmly. "I never considered him any kind of father to me", he added harshly slamming his rum bottle on the railing. At this, Julianne looked at him softly and put her hand over his reassuringly. 


	4. A Meeting of the Minds

For those of you who have read 'Take What You Can', you can skip this chapter if you want. It's the same thing that's in there. Sorry about that, but it really did have to be included. Another update soon to make up for it, I promise.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
"So there you have it Ms. Turner", Julianne said after a minute of quiet. "Now you know how it all began."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't go that far", Elizabeth answered with a strange grin. Will and Julianne shot her curious look, but it was Jack who inquired at her allusiveness.  
  
"What are ye gettin luv?" he asked with furrowed brows.  
  
"Sure that's how you became pirates, but how did you become.", she trailed off.  
  
"Become what?"  
  
"In other words, how did the two of you meet?"  
  
Jack and Julianne both gave her a stern look, but small smiles played upon their lips, deceiving their irritated façade.  
  
"This'll be twice I've 'eard this story since we started this trip", Julianne remarked to Jack, who shrugged. The Turners exchanged a curious glance at this.  
  
"Well let's see then", Julianne turned back to them. "It was 15 years ago, I was 17, Jack was 19."  
  
"You're 32!" Elizabeth exclaimed surprised.  
  
"What", Julianne was caught off guard.  
  
"Sorry, it's just that it never occurred to me how old you were. Go on."  
  
"Did you just call me old Ms. Turner", Julianne now asked pretending to be angry.  
  
"No, no that's not how I meant it", Elizabeth stammered in response.  
  
"Right then, so anyway", Julianne smiled. "The Pearl was docked at Tortuga for a few days, and the Renegade had just sailed in. Cap'n Mendoza was feelin particularly generous that afternoon and let all the men go ashore as soon as we got there. Left me to take care o' paying the harbor master to dock ship on me way in."  
  
~~~  
  
Julianne walked off of the Renegade and onto the dock. Her blonde hair whipping behind her from the wind, she reached into her pants pockets and pulled out a small cloth bag.  
  
"Right here", she said with annoyance, speaking to the toll man who was making his way passed her and towards the ship.  
  
"Oh, right", the man stuttered, looking a bit embarrassed. "That'll be a shilling a day."  
  
"We'll be stayin two weeks, that should take care of it", she replied dropping the bag into his hand.  
  
"Welcome to Tortuga miss", the said with a little bow before turning and heading back down the dock.  
  
Scowling a bit to herself over being addressed as miss, Julianne continued her walk from the ship. About halfway down the dock, she noticed a young man standing on the plank of another ship staring down at her with a look of pure confusion.  
  
"What are you lookin at?" she spat viciously.  
  
"Whoa, sorry luv, no need to get vicious", Jack cooed in his ever present manner and apologized quickly. "Are you a pirate", he then asked, the faintest hint of amazement in his voice.  
  
"Of course I'm a pirate", she answered with detest, turning her right arm over and pulling up her sleeve to reveal her pirate brand. "Why the hell else would I be getting off a pirate ship if I wasn't a pirate?"  
  
"Right. So, you sail with the Renegade?"  
  
"Oh bugger off", she replied rolling her eyes, and walked away leaving him standing there alone again.  
  
Jack stood where he was watching her as she left, and long after she was gone. It wasn't until the person whose shift was ending came and barked at him that he finally moved from his spot.  
  
Jack stood on the main deck of the Pearl cursing his guard duty assignment bitterly in his head. What was worse, was that he had chosen a long 5 hour shift so that he could get it all done at once and get it out of the way. When 7:00 o'clock finally rolled around after what seemed like days, he was relieved that the person taking over for him had been a little more considerate than he and had showed up on time.  
  
"Off ye go Jackie", Bill Turner said clapping him over the back. "Try not to get yerself in too much trouble tonight", he laughed as the younger man scurried off the ship as fast as his legs could carry him. Guessing that the tavern was the likeliest of all places to find someone around dinner time, that's where Jack headed. Stepping inside the crowded place, he surveyed the room looking for a golden head sticking out in, but to his disappointment came up empty handed. Walking over to the bar to at least make his trip worthwhile, he took a seat in an empty stool and sipped from the mug that was placed in front of him. Putting his cup back on the table, he wiped his mouth with his sleeve then turned to his left to see if anyone he knew was sitting at the bar also. To his surprise, he was delighted to see that the person sitting next to him just happened to be who he was looking for all along.  
  
"Hello luv", he said in a surprised voice when Julianne looked over at him. She was now wearing a blue bandana over her hair, which explained why he had not been able to pick her out earlier.  
  
"You again?"  
  
"Look, before you go and get all mad again, I'm sorry for being such a shmuck earlier when I saw you." When the woman made no response he continued. "Names Jack, Jack Sparrow", he said holding out his hand.  
  
"Julianne", she replied after a minute, shaking his hand firmly.  
  
"Lovely to make your acquaintance", he added dramatically, receiving raised eyebrows from Julianne.  
  
After the initial awkwardness of meeting someone new, the two young pirates soon hit it off and were still sitting in the same seats talking to one another a good 3 hours later.  
  
"Wow, we've been 'ere for awhile", Jack observed, looking at the clock and the vast collection of empty mugs that now sat in front of them. "It's already ten o'clock."  
  
"You wanna go somewhere?" Julianne inquired, seemingly innocent.  
  
"Where would we go?"  
  
"My house."  
  
"Your house? You 'ave a house?"  
  
"Well, me dad does. It's up on the hill."  
  
"Alright", Jack agreed getting up from his chair. "Yer house it is then."  
  
"So, how'd you end up in this whole pirating business anyway? Seems awful strange for.", Jack asked as they walked up the town's dark streets.  
  
"For what? A girl? Is that what you were gonna say?"  
  
"For someone as good looking as yerself", he saved himself, receiving a skeptical look.  
  
"Me dad was a pirate. Sailed on the Renegade his whole career. Me mum lived 'ere on Tortuga, lady of the trade you could call her. Anyway, right after I was born she was killed in a big bar brawl between two fucks fighting over her. Dad had always kept up with me you know, stopped in whenever he was 'ere. When he found out about me mum he just decided I was his responsibility and he came back and raised me. We went out though with the ship a lot, and I kinda always felt that's where I belonged. Out at sea. Anyway, when I was old enough I just decided that's what I wanted to do, and so I did."  
  
"You just walked right out and joined the crew of the Renegade."  
  
"Course I did, I grew up there so wasn't anything out o the ordinary really. What about you?"  
  
"Well that, is a very interesting story."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Alright well, I was born and grew up on the mainland. Me dad was the governor of a little town called Port Arbor. Despicable scum he was. Had beautiful wife, two lovely daughters, and a son, but still maintained his favorite past time of fuckin around with the servants of his household, including me mum. She was a maid, beautiful Spanish woman, took care o the missus' children mostly. Anyway, there were quite a few of us half- governors runnin around the place, stuck together the lot of us. There was no denyin who our father was, but o course it wasn't ever mentioned. Mostly, the men who worked for him stood up and fathered us as best they could, many of em even married to some of our mothers. Not mine though. Anyway, guess the worthless scum musta felt a little guilty over the position he left all his bastards in and he made somewhat of an effort to compensate, at least for the boys. The girls he usually just shipped off to his other wealthy friends as maids. But for us boys, he made sure we were well trained in sword fightin' and when we were old enough, got us all involved in some trade or another.  
  
Some of us were luckier than others, I had one brother who went off to become a blacksmith's apprentice, while another got stuck as a stable boy. Lucky for me I was a favorite of the old man and since he knew how I always liked spending time down by the waterfront, he set me up working down with the shipping boys in the harbor. Now, me pop wasn't just a scoundrel when it came to fidelity, he was pretty rotten in just about every other way too. Always wanting to make the most profit he could, Port Arbor wasn't just a stop for merchant ships and other respectable vessels, it was also a pretty frequented stop for pirates as well. He would let em dock and use the town and harbor, as long as he was given a fair amount of payment for it."  
  
"Yeah, I know about that. The Renegade stops up there every few months or so. Hmm, what a coincidence", Julianne added thoughtfully.  
  
"I guess. So anyway, since I was workin down there an all, I got to know some o these pirates pretty well. I was fascinated by it and would spend my time daydreaming about runnin off and becoming one myself. It was me mum who put the idea in me head in the first place. 'Someday Jackie, yer gonna get out o this place and make your mark in the world', she used to say to me. 'Someday my little Sparrow, you will spread your wings and fly away from here forever.'  
  
Back in those days, the Black Pearl used to stop in our little harbor quite frequently. Apparently old Cap'n Kanter 'ad a woman he was particularly fond of in the vice district whom he liked to keep up with. After several visits I'ad seen him around quite a bit and I finally worked up the nerve to ask if I could see his ship up close. He was a good man, Old Kanter, and he gave me the grand tour of the whole thing. Well after that I was sold. I made up my mind right then and there that before the year was out I would be on a pirate ship and out of Port Arbor. I didn't ask him that day, to join his crew, I waited a few more visits, but I always knew that the Pearl was the ship for me. On its last visit before the year was out, I overheard that one o the crewmen had taken ill and died. Hoping they'd want to fill his spot, I asked the Cap'n if he'd take me on and he agreed.  
  
I'll admit, it wasn't all as spectacular as I had imagined it. Those first few weeks were hell, being the new guy an all. The veterans were all really 'ard on breakin me in. Made me do all the worst jobs and gave me pirate brand and name mark all on the same day. Hurt like hell it did and didn't even let me get drunk for em.  
  
"Name mark?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, like everyone on the ship has one. Want to see?"  
  
Julianne did not answer right away, unsure of exactly what she'd be shown. Jack decided to take that as a yes and pulled up the sleeve of his right arm to reveal a tattoo of a bird flying over the waters and the name Jack right above his brand.  
  
"Jack Sparrow. Very clever. Though on the Renegade we all just have our ships mark to match", she commented.  
  
"You included?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
"No!" she snapped. "Sorry, it's just that it's on me back, kinda 'ard to show you at the moment."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well this is it", Julianne announced proudly and coming to a stop. Looking up, Jack was amazed to find himself in front of a beautiful stone house.  
  
"Ye sure yer dad's a pirate", he asked.  
  
Julianne just shot him a look, then pulled a blackened skeleton key out of her pocket and unlocked the door.  
  
"DAD?" she called out, but received no answer. "Prolly down at the ship", she said aloud, more to herself than Jack. "Well, ere we are. You want a drink?"  
  
"Love one", Jack answered sitting down on the living room couch.  
  
Pulling two bottles out of the cabinet, Julianne held one out to him. "Personally, I'm a bit tired of ale", she said uncorking her own, letting the smell of the rum fill the air.  
  
"No complaints 'ere."  
  
The two young pirates sat and drank together until they were both fairly inebriated.  
  
"You could possibly be the most beautiful pirate I've ever seen", Jack said turning to Julianne and drunkenly touching her face.  
  
"I'd hope so, or else I'd 'ave to wonder about your preference", she laughed in response. Jack smiled crookedly to this, showing off his set of perfectly straight white teeth. Setting his almost empty bottle down on the coffee table, he leaned across the couch and kissed Julianne as passionately as one who was particularly intoxicated could. The affection was returned, and before too long, the pair was making their way from the living to Julianne's bedroom.  
  
~~~  
  
"Boy, you two sure do get down to it", Will said humorously.  
  
"Will", Elizabeth said slapping his arm in shock. "I can't believe you just said that", she added looking at Jack and Julianne expecting them to be angry. To her surprised, both were wearing particularly proud looking smiles.  
  
"It's a talent, to be sure", Jack said, his hand on Julianne's leg.  
  
Aware the railing of the deck was beginning to dig into her leg, Elizabeth shifted uncomfortably where she sat, and Julianne noticed. 


	5. First Love Fun

Don't ask me how but this chapter disappeared one way or the other. Or else I never uploaded it to begin with. But anyway, now that I've noticed here it is.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"What do ye say we finished this little chat inside", she suggested, receiving an appreciative smile from the younger woman. All in agreement, the foursome made their way down to Julianne's quarters, where Julianne took a seat behind her desk. Will and Elizabeth both helped themselves to two chairs on the opposite side hand in hand, and Jack perched himself in the window seat.  
  
"We 'ad a lot o fun that first year didn't we?" Jack asked starting back up the earlier conversation.  
  
"Aye we did", Julianne confirmed.  
  
"What kind of fun?" Elizabeth asked snippily with one quirked eyebrow.  
  
"Well THAT kinda fun o course", Julianne shot back with equal sass.  
  
"But it wasn't all like that", Jack said matter-of-factly. "We got tattoos together once."  
  
"Really, whose idea was that?", Will looked up a little surprised.  
  
~~~  
  
"What d'ye say we both go and get tattoos", Jack proposed rolling over in bed to face her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun. We'll do it together."  
  
Considering for a moment, Julianne nodded. "Alright."  
  
"Good, we'll go first thing in the morning."  
  
Standing in Tortuga's tattoo parlor, the finest establishment of its kind in the Caribbean, Jack and Julianne scanned the hundreds of pictures laid out before them on paper. Spotting one he particularly liked, Jack turned to Julianne with a sly grin.  
  
"Let's pick each other's."  
  
Julianne looked at him suspiciously, guessing that he already had one picked out. "Mmm, fine. What one do you want?"  
  
"This one right 'ere", he answered mischievously, pointing to a picture of a small bird. Rolling her eyes at his incredible ego she eventually nodded. "Alright, I'll get it."  
  
"And for me?"  
  
Turning her attention back to the pages of tattoos, Julianne studied them all carefully. Slowly, she put her finger on one of a heart, all chained up and with little blood droplets coming out of it. "I want this one", she said cocking her head just enough to look at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So you never forget who you belong to."  
  
Eyes up, Jack considered this for a moment and then nodded as well. "I can live with that."  
  
"All decided then", a gruff voice asked from behind the counter.  
  
"We are", Jack answered.  
  
"Alright, who's first?"  
  
"That'd be me", Julianne volunteered walking behind the counter and jumping up on the table.  
  
"Where d'ye want it?"  
  
Throwing herself backwards on the table so that she was held up by her left arm, Julianne pulled the front of her pants down just a little, revealing her lower right abdomen. The tattooist approved and grabbed a needle, and Julianne flashed Jack a sly smile and winked, then laid back and rested her head on her arm.  
  
"Ye did surprisingly well there miss. I've had men three times yer size who couldn't take one o these", the tattooist said finishing up his work by wiping off the blood that was beginning to seep from the fresh tattoo.  
  
Sitting up Julianne looked at him with a proud grin. "That was nothin compared to me other one."  
  
"Oh yeah", he said turning back around to face her, slightly disbelieving.  
  
Pulling down the back of her shirt and turning around, Julianne revealed the large, dark R on her left shoulder blade.  
  
"Well I'll be damned, you sat through that?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Ya weren't sober were ya?"  
  
"For every second of it."  
  
Shaking his head now in true disbelief, the tattooist then turned to Jack. "Ye ready?"  
  
Jack nodded and replaced Julianne on the table, rolling up his left sleeve.  
  
"I like em", Jack said cheerily, grabbing her hand, as the pair made their way back through town.  
  
"Aye, me too", she agreed smiling at him.  
  
~~~  
  
"So are you going to let us see them or not?" Elizabeth asked demandingly.  
  
"O course", Jack offered standing up and walking over to her while pulling up the sleeve of his left arm.  
  
"Good choice Juli", she commented, giving her a meaningful look.  
  
"Not as good 'ers though", Jack argued.  
  
"I'll be the judge of that", Will spoke and stood up.  
  
"Well I must warn you first", Julianne replied, "its not exactly in a very 'proper' spot."  
  
Will stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Well geeze, way to make a woman feel good about herself luv", she laughed at him.  
  
Will cleared his throat slightly embarrassed. "Ok then, go ahead", he said trying to make up for it.  
  
Julianne stood up and tugged at the right side of the front of her pants revealing her tattoo.  
  
"You are so full of yourself Jack, that's for sure", Elizabeth laughed upon seeing it. He flashed her a gold and white grin in response.  
  
"So then, you met in Tortuga", Elizabeth continued, "and you've been together ever since?"  
  
"Together", Julianne sputtered into the bottle she was drinking from. "Who said anything about being together?"  
  
"Oh, I mean. It's just that, well, it just seems like you're so."  
  
"Then what would you call it", Will asked coming to his wife's embarrassed rescue.  
  
"Let's get somethin straight 'ere", Jack answered. "What you see now in no way reflects what life was like 15 years ago for either of us."  
  
"Aye, lot's changed in that time. There've been business ventures, personal ventures, conflicting interests, break ups, make ups, I could go on."  
  
"Ah, but the best stories are the ones that include all of those if ye ask me", Jack added mischievously. 


	6. Not Her Finest Moment

Julianne looked at him questioningly. "Like which?"  
  
"Like that time in Bay Harbor."  
  
Julianne looked thoughtful for a minute, trying to recall what he was referring to.  
  
"Oh don't play daft with me woman", Jack chided. "Ye know what I'm talking about, you and yer little rich boy."  
  
Suddenly, a flash of recognition seemed to wash over her face. "Oh yes, I remember that one", she said casually, brushing off the topic.  
  
"Go on then", Elizabeth urged.  
  
"Actually I think we'll be skippin that one. Not one of me finer moments that's for sure."  
  
"Ah ah ah, I don't think so", Jack said grinning widely, and sauntering over to stand behind Julianne's chair. "Ye aren't getting out o this one", he added putting his hands on her shoulders and bending down to look her in the face.  
  
Julianne groaned while Elizabeth smiled victoriously.  
  
"Just wait til they ask about one of yer embarrassing moments", Julianne moaned at him.  
  
"Yes, but right now we're focusin on yers", he laughed kissing her cheek. "Would you like to tell it, or should I?"  
  
"I will, you'll only make it worse than it really was."  
  
"And how do we know you won't trying and make it better", Will asked.  
  
"I'll make sure of it", Jack reassured cockily.  
  
"Arg, fine", Juli snapped. "Let's see, it was in Bay Harbor, little port town on the mainland. A particular favorite amongst pirates back in the day, the governor practically promoted piracy on account of all the profit he made off it. Anyway, the Renegade used to dock there quite a bit, and we knew quite a few people in the town."  
  
"One in particular that this story concerns", Jack interrupted. Julianne rolled her eyes.  
  
"Aye, one in particular", she grumbled. "His name was Marcus."  
  
~~~  
  
"Jules", the young man said looking up at her. "What's this?"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Sorry, anyway, what is it", he asked again running his finger over the picture of the small bird on her torso.  
  
"It's a tattoo, what's it look like?"  
  
"Yes, but what does it mean? You know, like you're R is for your ship, does this one stand for anything?" Marcus pushed further.  
  
Julianne did not answer right away, but looked at her tattoo for a minute as though remembering something while a small smile formed on her lips.  
  
["What d'ye say we both go and get tattoos?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun. We'll do it together."]  
  
Looking back at the boy in front of her, Julianne shook her head as though to forget about whatever thoughts were playing in her mind and answered. "No, its nothing. Just decoration."  
  
"Oh", he answered slightly disappointed, obviously not convinced and hurt that she would lie to him. Laying his head back on her stomach, he was soon fast asleep.  
  
The next morning Julianne awoke to a bright and beautiful day. Lying there, she was mildly aware of the head on the pillow next to her. For several minutes she stay still, staring at him, comparing. Marcus' hair was short, curly, and sandy brown, so unlike the longer, straight dark brown she was used to. His eyes were small and hazel and his fair face was freckled. Nothing like the perfect tan complexion and large chocolate colored eyes that she loved.  
  
Through the open window she could hear the birds chirping and the bustle below of the first sounds of the morning in the little Floridian town. Amidst the noise, the young captain swore she heard a familiar sound floating up to the second story room. Straining to hear, she carefully removed herself from the bed and crossed to the window. The room was along the front of the inn, overlooking the water front, and peering out into the harbor Julianne's hopes were confirmed. Turning and gathering her clothes, Julianne quickly changed from just another young blonde woman to a captain, fully equipped with all the accessories. Tucking her pistol into her belt, she began making her way to the door, only to be stopped by the voice of her bedmate.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Oh Marcus", she said a little startled, "yer awake."  
  
"Aye. Where are you going so early" he repeated, sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
"Not to worry luv, just some things I need to take care of quick. Just sit tight, I'll be back in no time."  
  
Nodding, Marcus was again filled with the same uneasiness he had felt the night before over the tattoo, but in no position to argue, he dropped his head back onto the pillow and watched her leave.  
  
Moving as fast as her legs could carry her, Julianne made her way from the cozy little inn down to the dock. In front of her, men poured from the ship that had just docked, many of them nodding to her in acknowledgment. Greeting each of them with a nod in return, she quickly made her way to the foot of the Black Pearl's plank. She waited only a minute, before she received what she had come for.  
  
"Captain Amaris", a charming voice greeted her as the ship's captain swaggered down the plank to where she stood.  
  
"Captain Sparrow", she returned the greeting as the man came to stand in front of her.  
  
From back at the inn, Marcus watched from the window with narrowed eyes. The man who now stood in front of his Julianne was tan, with long dark hair. From what he could see, he looked to be about the same age as her.  
  
"And what brings you to Bay Harbor", Julianne asked the other captain with arched eyebrows.  
  
"Oh, you know, in the neighborhood."  
  
"In the neighborhood", she repeated skeptically. "All the way up 'ere?"  
  
"Well ok, I might 'ave 'ad a little incentive to make the trip. It's been a long time Jules", he finished taking one of her hands.  
  
"Perhaps not so long", she replied at the familiarity of his touch, as the two of them walked back up the plank and into the captain's quarters.  
  
***  
  
"So when are you going to give up that tank of yours and come and sail with me?" Jack asked, turning to Julianne beside him an hour or so later.  
  
"A week from never", she answered with a grin, "same as always."  
  
"Right. Well just thought I'd check in case ye changed yer mind recently."  
  
"Oh Jack. Ye didn't honestly thing I had?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
"Fine, then let me ask you? Would you ever give up the Pearl for me?"  
  
He shook his head no.  
  
"That's what I thought. Well then why on earth."  
  
"I know, I know", he cut her off. "Although I do 'ave another proposal that you might be interested in."  
  
"And what's that?" asked sitting up and cocking her head  
  
"Just sailed by Port Charlotte a few days ago and it looks as though a small fleet of clippers of the East India Company's will be headin by this way in a couple o days. I was thinking the Renegade might want to help me take em out, as it were. We'd split the difference o course."  
  
"Hmm", she said getting out of bed and getting dressed. "I'll think about it."  
  
"Think about it over lunch maybe?"  
  
"I can't. 'Ave some things to do. How bout we put it to the crew to vote tonight instead?"  
  
"Alright, I can live with that."  
  
"Good, I'll see you then."  
  
Walking back to her room in the inn, Julianne smiled to herself at the morning's events.  
  
"Still abed", she asked opening the door to the room and seeing Marcus still lying where he was when she left.  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Well come on then. I've got some things to do in town. I might not be 'ere quite as long as expected."  
  
Obeying, the young man got himself up and dressed then followed her out.  
  
"Where did you go this morning", he asked sullenly, knowing full well the answer.  
  
"I already told ye, I 'ad some things to take care of", she answered in a tone that told him to drop the subject. Entering the local tavern that stood about a block away, Julianne looked around for her first mate and spotted him sitting at a table enjoying his breakfast with a few of the crew.  
  
"Stay 'ere", she instructed Marcus, and left him at the door when she approached the table.  
  
"Mornin Cap'n", Dipst greeted his friend warmly.  
  
"Mornin all", she returned. "Dipst, I need ya to do me a fava. Let everyone know we're 'avin a vote tonight at 8:00 on the ship."  
  
"Aye, aye Cap'n. What about?"  
  
"You'll find out when ye get there. See you then boys", she said turning around to leave. "Alright luv", she greeted Marcus back at the door. "In to town then."  
  
***  
  
"I'm skippin out on dinner tonight luv", Julianne said to Marcus as the two of them approached the tavern after a long day of purchasing things for the Renegade. "I'm meetin the crew at 8:00 and I've got to get all this stuff I just bought loaded before then. I'll see you up in the room after alright."  
  
Marcus nodded solemnly, and the two went their separate ways. Walking into the tavern alone, the young man threw himself dejectedly onto a bar stool. *What is going on*, he wondered to himself. Within the last two days, his comfortable life had suddenly taken a turn for the worst and he couldn't quite understand it. Not that it was a normal life he was grasping to hold on to, no not by any means. In fact, by any standards, it was the most abnormal thing one could expect from a boy like him. The son of one of the richest men in town, Marcus was destined to grow up and take his place in society along side his father, and idea that did not appeal to him in the least. Thankfully, his father was an understanding man and was perfectly content to afford his son certain liberties in hopes that he would outgrow his boyish restlessness in due time. Among these liberties was his ability to disappear into town for days on end, leaving his location to no one's knowledge. On these little excursions he often found himself in what could be considered the vice district of the quaint little town, although in comparison to others it was more of a pirate heaven. It was on one of these many trips that he first met Julianne, or Captain Amaris as she was known to him at the time. A few years older than he, Marcus instantly fell for the lovely pirate captain and was thrilled when she showed an equal interest in him. Well, maybe not so equal.  
  
In the years and months following their first meeting, Marcus found himself at the every whim of the captain, eager to please and so engulfed in his desire for her that it never occurred to him that she might not be so fond of him as he was of her. Julianne and the Renegade came and went, just as the tide upon the shores. And when the great ship pulled into the dock at Bay Harbor, Marcus experienced a happiness that would last the duration of her stay. For those few days everything was perfect, and he could even be content upon her leaving, satisfied with the knowledge that she would return to him again soon. He supposed there were others, other men in other towns, but he put the thought out of his mind and the fact was soon forgotten. Forgotten until today, when the painful truth became perfectly obvious. As far as Julianne was concerned, Marcus was nothing more than a bed partner. And in that moment when he watched the love of his life being led onto the deck of the Black Pearl from his window, he knew that her heart did not belong to him.  
  
Turning this all over in his head again and again, Marcus sat there in the tavern growing angrier and angrier, downing drink after drink. Mildly attuned to his surroundings, he soon became aware that the tavern was quickly beginning to fill an account of the evening's dinner rush. Taking a minute to look around him, Marcus was shocked to see who was sitting next to him; a man he recognized from earlier as the Captain of the Black Pearl.  
  
"Hallo", the young man greeted the captain with overwhelming pretense.  
  
"Allo mate", the captain responded with personality.  
  
"Are you a captain?"  
  
"Aye, Captain Jack Sparrow", he answered holding up his mug and nodding, and giving Marcus the opportunity to notice the particularly familiar sparrow tattoo on his forearm. "And who, might I ask, would like to know?"  
  
"Names Marcus. Marcus Weston."  
  
"Well, pleased to meet you Marcus. You're not a pirate I take it?"  
  
"Am I that obvious?"  
  
"Little well dressed for it I'd say."  
  
"Oh", Marcus replied with an embarrassed smile.  
  
"Local boy then?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right. So which ship is yours", he asked his false question.  
  
"That'd be the Black Pearl."  
  
"The one that just came in this morning?"  
  
"That'd be her."  
  
"Wow", Marcus said fakely, catching in his breath. "It's a beautiful ship", he added.  
  
"Aye, prettiest one out there", Jack answered matter of factly.  
  
"Can I see it?" Marcus now mused, laying on the enthusiasm. Jack looked at him for a minute, considering his inquiry.  
  
"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt just to 'ave a look. Come on then", he answered getting up, always eager to boast. The two men made their way from the tavern down and down to the harbor. Walking the length of the dock Marcus commented while passing the Renegade.  
  
"This is a nice ship too, don't you think?"  
  
"Aye, the Renegade, lovely ship, lovelier captain", Jack said more to himself than Marcus.  
  
"Who captains her?" Marcus asked with surprise.  
  
"That'd be Captain Julianne Amaris."  
  
"A woman, this ship has a woman captain?"  
  
"Aye, and she's a damned good pirate too."  
  
"You know her then?"  
  
"Know her, you could say that. Well, 'ere we are", he continued standing now that they were standing in front of the Pearl. Walking up the plank, Marcus trailing behind, Jack turned around. "Welcome about the Black Pearl Mr. Weston."  
  
Marcus looked around in awe, and this time it was real. He had never been on a pirate ship before. In all the time he had known Julianne she had never allowed him on the Renegade, said it wasn't right for non-pirates to be hangin' round pirate ships.  
  
"Come on, I'll give you the grand tour", Jack said, pleased with the boy's amazement. Following the captain around, Marcus was privy to every nook and cranny on the ship, from the stock hold to the captain's quarters. Standing in the middle of Jack's office, he looked around in wonder at all the things the captain had acquired from around the world on his various missions.  
  
"What's this?" Marcus asked picking up a framed piece of parchment from the captain's desk of a nicely done inked drawing of a ship next to a Jolly Roger and bold R. Examining it further, he found that the ship bore a striking resemblance to the Renegade and the R matched the one that marked Julianne's back.  
  
"That", Jack answered snatching from his reach, "was given to me by a friend."  
  
"Just a friend", the boy inquired throwing him a suspicious gaze. Jack met his gaze with an equally skeptical look.  
  
"What are you gettin at boy?"  
  
"Nothing, nevermind, sorry", Marcus stammered. "Well it's been a jolly good time, thanks for the visit", he added quickly with nervousness making for the door. Heading back to his room in the inn, Marcus saw Julianne coming toward him making for the dock.  
  
"Ello Marcus", she greeted him skeptically, trying to sound happy to see him.  
  
"I was just having a visit with the captain of the Black Pearl", he answered with a boyish grin.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"I happened to be sitting next to him in the tavern and since I've never been on a pirate ship before I asked if I could see his."  
  
"And what did you think?"  
  
"It was really quite amazing. Almost makes me want to join a pirate ship even more than I did before. Do you know him?"  
  
"We've met."  
  
"Well he gave me a tour of the entire ship, including his quarters. Told me there wasn't a ship on the Caribbean that could match his Pearl."  
  
"Typical Jack", Julianne muttered to herself.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Anyway, I'm off to me meetin, I'll see ye in a bit", she finished walking by him and boarding the Renegade. Staying where he was for just a minute longer, Marcus watched in fury as all around him crewmen of the Renegade boarded the ship. His rage was fueled further when he saw Captain Sparrow leave his own ship and board Julianne's with the others. Stomping back to his room, Marcus threw himself dejectedly on the bed and thought about what he would say to Julianne when she returned.  
  
As expected, all members of the Renegade voted unanimously to join the Pearl in its efforts on the merchant fleet. Having worked together in the past, the two ships were particularly good at getting along and conducting business together, to the point where it was almost enjoyable to split their pillage with each other. Meeting concluded, Julianne avoided getting involved with Jack for the evening and headed back to her room irritated at Marcus, and with every intention of ending their little 'relationship', if you could even call it that. Entering the room and closing the door behind her, Julianne found Marcus already in bed and waiting for her.  
  
"'Ow was your meeting?"  
  
"Well, looks like I won't be stayin as long as expected after all", she answered trying to sound disappointed. "We're leavin first thing in the mornin."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Business opportunity luv. You know 'ow it is."  
  
"Yeah, I know. So this is our last night together then?"  
  
"Seems so. Look Marcus, I've 'ad a rough day alright, and tomorrow'll be an early start. I'm just going to go to bed ok."  
  
Anger flashed on the young man's face but again he was in no position to argue. Rolling himself over, his back to her, he lay there awake for hours, enraged and heartbroken.  
  
The next morning Julianne woke earlier than Marcus as usual and set to work getting herself ready to leave. She wanted her departure to go as smoothly as possible and would have been perfectly content to get out before he even woke up. Unfortunately, just as she was getting the last of her things together, Marcus rolled over wide awake.  
  
"Leavin already", he asked sharply, catching her off guard.  
  
"Aye, long day ahead o us, can't be waiting round to set sail late in the day."  
  
"So that's it then, you're just going to leave me 'ere, like this?"  
  
"What are you talking about, we've been through this before. I don't know why yer actin like it's the first time or somethin."  
  
"OH DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP", he yelled at her jumping out of bed. "YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I THAT THIS ISN'T LIKE EVERY OTHER TIME."  
  
Julianne did not respond to his allegations. Giving him a stern look, she flung her bag over her back and walked to the door. "Goodbye Marcus."  
  
Walking down to the dock, bags in hand, Julianne was relieved to see Jack waiting for her about half way there.  
  
"Mornin", he said cheerily.  
  
"Mornin" she returned with a smile, completely putting the earlier scene out of her mind. Walking side by side with Jack, Julianne heard the stamping of feet as someone came bearing down on the two of them.  
  
"JULES", she heard a voice call from behind. Whirling around to face him, Marcus stopped a few feet in front of her.  
  
"I told you not to call me that", she said sternly, eyes flashing.  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU TOLD ME", he replied angrily. "What do you think, I'm stupid or something, like I don't know what's going on? I know exactly what's going on. You're leaving, for good, and you're not coming back. Business, that's what you call it, but I know better. It's him", he raged pointing at Jack. "Business my ass, he's why you're leaving. You lead me on for two years to just up and go as if I don't even matter. As if what we had means nothing to you. What kind of cruel and heartless person are you anyway?"  
  
Dropping her bag roughly, Julianne approached Marcus, her eyes narrowed. "What we had", she sneered viciously. "We didn't HAVE ANYTHING Marcus. If you really thought fuckin around with some pirate was anything more than exactly that, then you've got a lot to learn BOY. I told from the beginning not to get attached, not to fool yourself into thinking it was something it wasn't. You knew all along you weren't the only one. Not my fault if you were too stupid to listen."  
  
Behind her, Jack's eyes grew wide at the realization who this young man really was. From where he stood, he could see Julianne's shoulders heaving with fury. Not wanting to see any harm come to the boy, he called to her, "Jules come on. Just forget about it."  
  
Julianne turned to look back at him but made no move to obey. When she did not reproach him for calling her 'Jules', Marcus' rage only grew.  
  
"And what about him", he spat at Jack. "Is he just another of your little toys too then? Just another man to fuck around with for fun, like me. Or is he different, maybe you actually love him."  
  
Her patience worn thin, Julianne grabbed Marcus by the collar so tight she could have strangled him. "THAT, is none of your business CHILD", she seethed condescendingly. Shoving him backwards, so hard that he fell to the ground, Julianne turned sharply, and picked up her earlier discarded bag.  
  
"IF YOU LEAVE WITH HIM."  
  
"WHAT? What are you going to do about it", she asked whipping back around. He did not answer.  
  
"That's what I thought", she added turning back around, and walked down to the dock, never once looking back. For years to come, neither she nor Jack ever mentioned the incident to one another.  
  
***  
  
Three nights later the Pearl and the Renegade sat docked in the small harbor of a little port town called St. Michael's. Established mainly as a shipping settlement, the town offered little in the line of dining, entertainment, and lodging. With the exception of the occasional brothel and tavern, there stood only a solitary inn along the waterfront, forcing the crews of the two ships to remain on board for the short duration of their stay. It was still early in the night when the two ships pulled in, most of the crewmen were still busy tying down the ship and packing up their recently acquired mass of swag. On the Renegade, Julianne sat in her cabin, feet thrown up on her desk, recording the previous days' events in a tattered journal. Chewing on the end of her pencil thoughtfully, she became aware of a disturbance outside. Getting up, she put her book down and grabbed her hat. She walked slowly to the door, and reached out for the door knob, but she as she was about to grab hold of it the door swung open wildly.  
  
Out on the deck of the ship, Dipst supervised as the crew moved about finishing up their work. Those who had already done their tasks made their way merrily down the dock, while everyone else hurried to join them. Watching in amusement as two of the newest sailors Julianne had recently taken on, a young man and woman, happily ran down the plank and onto the dock. His eyes followed them sparkling as a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, but just as the two of them had almost reach the end of the wooden dock something else tore his attention from them. Advancing toward the Renegade was a small battalion of soldiers, guns in hand and at the ready. Turning around to give the call for the crew to get ready, he saw one of the navy's ship gliding slowly into the harbor blocking off any attempt to sail away and escape.  
  
"SWORDS AT THE READY MATES!" Dipst yelled out to those around them. "Looks like we're gettin some company." Running across the ship, he threw open the door to the captain's quarters. "Cap'n we're under attack", he yelled finding Julianne directly in front of him.  
  
By now the soldiers had reached the bottom of the plank and began making their way up it. Caught off guard and low in numbers, the crew was in no position to fight and was quickly over taken, each with a bayonet held at their throat.  
  
Striding forward purposefully, the leader of the group stepped up. "I'm looking for your captain", he called out to the pirates.  
  
"I'm right 'ere", Julianne answered stepping out of her cabin. "What seems to be the trouble here Lieutenant Dorset?"  
  
"I have been sent to retrieve and take you back to Bay Harbor face charges brought against you. Come peacefully and your crew will not be harmed", he answered firmly.  
  
Julianne stood there for a minute and surveyed her crew. Realizing that there was no possible way they could defeat the red coats in battle under the circumstances, she agreed to his terms.  
  
"Fine, I'll go", she said, causing a murmur to run throughout her crew. "But I must 'ave a minute with me first mate first."  
  
The lieutenant nodded, and Julianne walked back to where Dipst was still standing by her cabin.  
  
"You can't be serious about this?" he said in disbelief.  
  
"I am perfectly serious", she answered him. "Now then, listen up. Don't try coming after me, they'll be expecting you to, and the ship'll be torn to pieces if you come anywhere near Port Arbor. Tell Jack what's happened, then 'ead for Tortuga. I'll see you there in about a week."  
  
Dipst nodded.  
  
"Oh and Dipst."  
  
"Aye Cap'n?"  
  
"Don't get too used to bein in charge. I'll be seein you again soon", she added with a smile.  
  
"Aye aye Cap'n", he said returning the smile.  
  
"Alright gentlemen", Julianne said aloud turning back around and walking to the center of the ship. "I'm ready."  
  
Beside her, a soldier stepped forward, irons in hand.  
  
"Oh come now", she barked at him irritated. "Is that really necessary? I've agreed to come peacefully after all, and I 'aven't even a weapon. Besides, even if I did I hardly think I'd be able to take on the lot of you all by me onesies."  
  
"Very well Miss Amaris", Lt. Dorset after considering her words. "Now come along."  
  
"CAPTAIN Amaris, if you please!"  
  
"Indeed!" he replied motioning to two men standing on either side of her, who promptly stepped forward and grabbed her by each arm.  
  
"Lead the way gentlemen", Julianne muttered under her breath sarcastically.  
  
Across the way, the crew of the Pearl watched the action taking place on the deck of the Renegade. Among them, Jack stood in shock, both angry and worried.  
  
"Lieutenant Dorset, a word please", Julianne called up to where he was standing on the quarter deck as she ascended the stairs. It was by his good graces that she had not been locked in the brig, as the two had always been on somewhat amicable terms.  
  
"What is it Captain?"  
  
"I'm a bit curious about something and I thought you might clear it up for me."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"It's just that I can't quite figure why I'm 'ere. You know as well as I that Bay Harbor has always been favorable to piracy. Seems a bit strange to be comin after me for it now, and only me come to think of it."  
  
"We aren't after you for piracy Julianne", he answered giving her a serious look.  
  
"Then what am I being charged with Edward?"  
  
"The defilement and ravishing of a youth."  
  
At this, Julianne's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open in complete disbelief. "WHAT", she screamed after taking a few minutes to let the news sit in.  
  
"Aye, as much as I hate to say it, it's true."  
  
"Marcus, that bloody little bastard", she muttered under her breath.  
  
"You should have never gotten involved with that boy. You knew who his father was."  
  
"Well I certainly didn't ravish him by any stretch of the imagination."  
  
"I know. And if it were up to me you know I wouldn't have come for you. But, Governor's orders."  
  
"The Governor?"  
  
"Aye, it seems the little brat was quite upset after your last visit. Spun some wonderful tale for his old man, who went straight to Governor Tennisen. I'm sure you can guess the rest."  
  
"So what's he pushin for?"  
  
The lieutenant did not answer, but looked at her with sullen eyes.  
  
"I see", Julianne said knowingly, it was the gallows for sure.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Ah, not your fault. Just doin yer job after all. Besides", she added with a grin and raised eyebrows, "I'm not worryin about it, so don't you either."  
  
***  
  
"It just doesn't make any sense", Bootstrap Bill Turner cut Dipst off. "Why on bloody earth would they be takin Julianne to Bay Harbor to face charges. The place practically makes its existence on piracy."  
  
"I'm guessin it's not piracy they're takin 'er for", Dipst answered his query, receiving several questioning looks.  
  
"What then?" Barbossa spoke up confused.  
  
"The boy", Jack answered him, looking to Dipst for confirmation. It was the first time he spoke since the Renegade's first mate had made his way onto the Pearl 10 minutes earlier.  
  
"Aye, more'an likely I'd be willin to bet" he answered. "His daddy's quite a big shot there."  
  
"Well, then I guess we'll just 'ave to go an get her", Jack replied after a moment's consideration, standing up and walking away from the little group that had convened.  
  
"You think this wise Cap'n", Barbossa's voice sounded as he came up quickly beside Jack, who turned to look at his first mate with surprise.  
  
"What are you sayin mate?"  
  
"Look, going on rescue missions ain't really part o' the job after all. Are we really to put ourselves unnecessarily in 'arms way by going after some woman who couldn't pick her bed partners right? I mean the Renegade's already gotten 'alf our loot from that last raid, I think we've done enough for one go with them."  
  
Jack looked at him dumbfounded. "First of all, without the Renegade we'd never 'ave even been able to take on that fleet and get any of what we did, let alone 'alf of it. And second of all, we aren't just goin after some woman, Julianne is our friend, how could you even say that?"  
  
"It just doesn't seem right the she doesn't want her own ship sailing in there for fear of what might happen, but she's willing to send us."  
  
"Oh yes, I see your point. It's obviously a set up. It couldn't possibly be the case that she knows the navy will be lookin for the Renegade just waitin for it to sail in there after 'er."  
  
"Just not right with the code that's all Jack."  
  
"It's Captain Jack", he replied with narrowed eyes, now growing angry at Barbossa. "And I don't give a damn about the code, they aren't rules anyway, more like guidelines."  
  
"Aye Cap'n", the first mate returned somewhat dejectedly.  
  
"BRING UP THE ANCHOR AND HEAVE TO YOU SCURVY MUTS!" Jack's voice boomed over the ship, sending everyone into an immediate frenzy. Stepping up to the helm, he took the wheel and made ready for Bay Harbor.  
  
***  
  
Later that evening Julianne stood locked in a filthy, cobweb sodden cell in the fort of Bay Harbor. One arm leaning against the bars connecting to the opposite cell, she looked at that ground in thought glancing occasionally at the men in the next cell over who were still sleeping, her hat pushed down over her face. *And if Jack doesn't come, how will you get out of this one?* she wondered to herself. Before she could come up with an answer, she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs at the opposite end of the hall.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Captain Julianne Amaris", a familiar voice said snidely.  
  
"Aren't you a bit young to be hangin around in lock up with the criminals Marcus", she asked coldly. "I'm sure daddy doesn't want you puttin yerself in 'arms way when you could end up gettin ravished or somethin horrible like that", she added looking at him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"Let them try, you'll find in the end it will only result in a trip to the gallows for the offender."  
  
In a flash, Julianne's arm shot out between the bars of her cell and grabbed Marcus by the front of her shirt.  
  
"You're pathetic", she seethed.  
  
"I would watch yourself if I were you", he answered unaffected. "Wouldn't want an assault charge added to that rap list now would you?"  
  
"What does it matter if I'm to hang anyway", she asked with a smile. Raising her left leg she retrieved a sharp dagger from her boot. "Hell, I could kill you right now and not face any worse punishment for it. Or did you fail to think of that child?"  
  
"Don't call me child, wench. And you wouldn't dare kill me."  
  
"You're right. Ever so much more fulfilling to damage yer pride instead", she answered. Taking the dagger, she pressed it to his face just along the jaw line and ran it the length of his cheek, leaving a thin trail of blood. Marcus wailed in pain and eventually managed to rip himself from her grip.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT BITCH. THERE'S NOTHING I WANT MORE THAN TO SEE YOU DEAD IN THE NOOSE TOMORROW MORNING."  
  
"Well sorry to disappoint you mate", a new voice added itself to their conversation, "but unfortunately for you, you won't be gettin that pleasure any time soon."  
  
Sauntering meaningfully into the little prison was Jack, followed closely by Twiggy. "Hello again Mr. Weston, fancy runnin into you 'ere." Marcus opened his mouth to scream but was cut off by Jack before he could get anything out. "I wouldn't be doin that mate if I was you", the captain said pulling out his pistol and aiming it at the young man.  
  
At the front of her cell, Twiggy set to work on the lock. Known for his lock picking skills, Jack was smart to have brought him along. Within minutes a loud click was heard, and the door swung open. Stepping out Julianne turned first to Twiggy.  
  
"Thank ye Mister Twiggy, yer talents are greatly appreciated." He smiled and Julianne then turned her attention to Marcus. Walking up to him slowly, her dagger concealed in the sleeve of her right hand, she stepped close to him and put her left hand behind his neck.  
  
"Sorry luv", she whispered into his ear. Pulling him forward, she gave him one last kiss goodbye, then plunged the dagger into his stomach. She watched indifferently as he stumbled backwards clutching the wound in pain, then turned on her heel and made her way out of the prison with the other two pirates. They crept stealthily down to the town's little dock where a small rowboat awaited them. Climbing in carefully, Jack grabbed the oars and waited for Twiggy to push them off. Rowing as quickly as he could, the trio soon made their way out of the harbor undetected, and came upon where the Pearl was docked.  
  
"Well that went pretty smoothly", Jack thought aloud as they pulled themselves up the rigging and onto they ship.  
  
"Aye Cap'n", Twiggy confirmed.  
  
Later that evening when the Pearl came to a stop for the night, Julianne made her way to Jack's cabin where she found him sitting at his table cleaning his sword and pistol.  
  
"I suppose thanks are in order", she said seductively, taking his gun from his hands and sat down facing him straddling his lap.  
  
"Well then", he answered with a smile, "by all means go ahead and thank me luv."  
  
~~~  
  
"The best part of the whole thing is that not only did I 'ave the pleasure of meetin some of Julianne's pleasurable company, but I got to play the hero and save her from almost certain death", Jack smiled proudly from where he still stood behind her chair.  
  
Julianne looked up at him, eyes narrowed and an evil grin on her face. "Oh, did you just ask for it", she said happily taking a long swig from her bottle of rum. "Since Jack's gotten so much enjoyment out of some of my lesser moments in life, perhaps I ought to share some of his."  
  
"Perhaps not", he answered.  
  
"Oh I don't know", Elizabeth interjected into their conversation, "I tend to lean towards Juli's prerogative don't you Will?"  
  
"Aye, let's hear it", he answered looking up at Julianne. 


	7. Mixing Business With Pleasure

Reviewers: Thanks for following along with me to this story, I appreciate it.  
  
Anyway, I'm not too thrilled with this chapter. Didn't turn out quite how I wanted it but it's been a very stressful week so hopefully things will improve.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Julianne let out a small yelp of glee while Jack retreated to his earlier seat at the window with a groan.  
  
"Hmm, so many to choose from, how will I ever decide on just one", Julianne thought aloud, and Jack emitted another groan.  
  
"Oh just get on with it ye bloody wench", he mumbled. "Not like you 'aven't got one already picked out."  
  
"Actually I hadn't, but you've just reminded me of one", she retorted in a snotty voice. "One of my favorites it is too. So", she said with a smile turning to the Turners. "how would ye like to hear the story about the woman who put Jack Sparrow in his place?"  
  
"And who would that be anyway", Jack asked before either of them could answer.  
  
"Me of course", she answered with a triumphant grin. Jack rolled his eyes and both Will and Elizabeth allowed a giggle to escape.  
  
"This should be good", Will muttered under his breath to his wife.  
  
"Do you know what she's referring to Jack", Elizabeth asked innocently enough.  
  
"Haven't a clue luv", he answered.  
  
"Must be a common occurrence then", she remarked, causing everyone to laugh even harder, except for Jack.  
  
"Just tell the story if yer goin to", he barked grumpily.  
  
"Oh calm down", Julianne chided him. "Honestly, ye'd think I was about to tell em that yer a eunuch from the way yer actin."  
  
"Jack, you too", Will exclaimed from his seat, then proceeded to double over with laughter. Jack was not amused.  
  
"Alright, alright, before Cap'n Sparrow throws a hissy fit for pokin fun at him, I'll get on with it. It was a coupla years ago. The whole thing started off simple enough, the Pearl, the Renegade, the Noche Negra which Anamaria sailed on at the time, the Chimera, and the Gauntlet, all agreed to go in on this big deal together."  
  
Recognizing which story she was about to tell, Jack groaned again and buried his head in his knees.  
  
"Anywaaaaay", Julianne continued, implying that he shut up. "There's this little island in the Keys called San Domingo, and its claim to fame is that once every year the East India Company holds a big convention type thing there. And merchants from every major company go to show off their stock, buy, sell, and trade. Ships come from all over world to attend this thing and for security the navy comes and stays for the week. The whole event has been nigh untouchable to pirates for years for the simple fact that no one was ever willing to split the difference with anyone else and it can't possibly be taken by any one person. However, after a little corroborating between Jack and I, which led to further persuading a few others, we 'ad quite enough of us to pull of one 'ell of a heist."  
  
~~~  
  
The five pirate captains sat together in the Faithful Bride late that night, going over their battle plan one last time for they set sail the following morning. San Domingo was actually a divided island, a very large bay separating the two halves. The larger of the two was where the merchants would be gathered, while the smaller's only amenity was a murky little town called Devil's Den, seldom visited by anyone but pirates. In all its history, no navy ship had ever dared to enter the threateningly dark waters of its small harbor. All these things, Julianne took into consideration while formulating her strategy. A parchment piece of map in her hand, she reviewed everyone's positioning and docking point with respect to the island, making absolutely sure each ship understood its task.  
  
"Ye gonna go over this again woman", Captain Marco of the Noche Negra asked after takin a sip of his rum.  
  
"Alright, one last time. We're gonna hit the island at 2:00 on Thursday, which means we're gonna 'ave to adjust a bit until we're all synchronized to do it at the same time. They're probably be navy scoutin just within shore range, so we should be alright if we sail far enough from each other. Jack, Marco, and I are pulling straight into the harbor. The Noche and the Renegade will launch the first assault since we can take the most abuse. The Pearl, which should be completely empty except for the basics, is gonna serve as our keep since she's the fastest. Brendon and Galant, you two are takin the far ends harbors. Your job is to make it round the settlement so's we can close in from all 4 sides. We want to get in and get out as fast as possible. Jack's gonna take care o' cleanin out the ships, you two are gonna clear out everything on land, and Marco and I'll rip off the navy ships after we're through with em.  
  
Be sure to keep yer whites up throughout the entire thing, until ye've finished yer bit, then run up yer jolly roger to signal everyone else. Brendon and Galant, you will 'ave to send up a shot to let us know about you since we won't be able to see ye. When we're all done, the Pearl is headin out first, you two follow, and Marco and I'll bring up the rear. We'll rendezvous at Devil's Den and close off the harbor. From there we'll divvy up the loot and everyone's free to be on their way." Here she paused and looked at everyone seated around the table. "All agreed then?"  
  
"Aye aye", the four men chorused in response.  
  
"Alright then mates", she finished raising her mug. "Take what ye can."  
  
"And give nothin back", the responded heartily, and clanked their five mugs together.  
  
Julianne finished the contents of her mug in one last swig then stood up and she slammed it onto the table.  
  
"See ye bright an early", she said with a smile. Following her lead, Jack also stood, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
"Night mates, can't wait for tomorrow's adventure", and the two made their way from the tavern headed for Julianne's house.  
  
"Ye know", Brendon, the captain of the Chimera spoke a few minutes after they had left.  
  
"If they weren't such damned good captains, I might 'ave a real problem listening to two whelps 'alf me age, especially one o' em bein a woman."  
  
"Aye", Galant agreed.  
  
"Lucky for them they are such good captains then, and Julianne's such a good schemer", Marco interjected.  
  
"Aye, got it from her father I reckon", Brendon replied.  
  
"Yeah, old Ash was the brains behind that ship. Mendoza was wise to hold his first mate in such esteem as he did."  
  
"Well", Galant interrupted them, "neither the less, I'd say it's lucky for us Sparrow and her 'ave been so kind as to bring us all on."  
  
"Aye", Brendon agreed again. "Better us then some others I can think of."  
  
"Aye, could'ave been Cordei, that would'ave been a real tragedy for everyone."  
  
"Don't think either of ems stupid enough to go in on any deal with that rat. Besides, I don't think Julianne takes to well to him, nor he to Jack."  
  
At this, all three men raised their eyebrows to each other and chuckled knowingly.  
  
"Youngens these days", Marco laughed aloud, "will they never learn?"  
  
"Bad idea to mix business with pleasure", Galand added.  
  
"Aye", Brendon spoke up. "Bad idea indeed. They'll never last those two, somethin'll come up on one side of things and ruin the whole arrangement. Guaran-damned-teed."  
  
The three veteran captains sat in the tavern for an hour or so before heading off to bed themselves.  
  
***  
  
The brigade of pirate ships set sail early the next morning. It was at least twoand half days to San Domingo, which sat well almost into the Atlantic ocean. The tripped passed as well as anyone could ask for, without a single disturbance along the way. When they reached the point where they would all split up, Julianne checked to make sure everyone had up their flag of truce, ran up her own, then led the way to the island with the Noche Negra beside her and the Pearl behind.  
  
To any scallywag who witnessed the assault on the East India Company's little party, it was a beautiful sight. Five of the most famed and feared pirate ships on the sea, all closing in on the tiny spit of land in perfect unison. Unlike its eastern counterpart, the western half of San Domingo sported a rather large main harbor, easy to enter and exit. Spreading out to cover its distance, the Renegade, Pearl, and Noche Negra began their attack. All three captains were both content and irritated upon seeing only two navy ships docked in front of them. Content because it would be less work for them, irritated because it meant less booty when the time came to pillage them.  
  
None the less, Julianne and Marco pulled straight within firing range of the two ships and let loose. As it was, luck was on their side. Though the navy guarded the island during the convention, being used to having no disturbances, they paid little to no attention to their duties. So, when the pirate ships' cannons began to reign down upon them, not a one on board was prepared. The attack on the harbor went quickly and according to plan. As soon as everyone on shore heard the ruckus, they ran to the waterfront to watch and aid in any way. Exactly what the pirates had wanted, this gave the Chimera and Gauntlet the perfect opportunity to raid the neglected meeting sight.  
  
Taking their responsibility very seriously, the two crews were in and out of the town square faster than anyone could have imagined. In less than a half an hour, they had completely stripped everything bare, leaving not a single trinket in sight, and with very little confrontation.  
  
Back in the main harbor, the Renegade and Noche Negra were ripping the navy ships to shreds. Having taken the smaller of the two, Julianne now turned her attention to the shore line, which she promptly began firing upon to drive back the hoards of onlookers and rivals. After the destruction of a few waterfront establishments, the observers seemed to get the point and began to flee back into the town. Accomplishing her goal, Julianne signaled to Jack to get moving. The Pearl sailed forward under the cover of the other two ships and pulled right up to the now unguarded dock. Running off, weapons in hand, the crew began tearing its way through the several unoccupied ships that were docked there.  
  
Within minutes of the Pearl's going ashore, the two navy ships ran up their flags to surrender, and the two pirate crews out in the harbor quickly swung from their ships onto the others. Deciding in favor of getting done as fast as possible, they allowed the remaining soldiers to live, on terms of helping them unload the ships. Knowing the Pearl would be awhile as there were many ships to go through, Julianne hurried but without any particular urgency to clear out her ship.  
  
Thanks to the extensive planning on the part of all five captains, the entire ordeal was over in just over an hour. As expected, the Pearl was the last to finish its task. As soon as every man was back on board, the white flag that flapped in the air was traded for the black. Upon seeing this, Julianne turned the Renegade around and led the way out of the harbor, just in case any reinforcements had been called. None had. The Pearl followed and passed the other ship, heading for the other half of the island. As planned, the Chimera and Gauntlet fell in behind her, and Julianne and Marco brought up the rear for protection. The five ships made their way for Devil's Den, just a short distance around the eastern island. Looking back, Julianne smiled proudly. They had done the unthinkable, achieved what every pirate had dreamed of for years.  
  
***  
  
Pulling into the harbor at Devil's Den, the five ships were met by cheers of encouragement from a large crowd that had gathered at the waterfront. The people who inhabited the dank little town had heard the commotion taking place on the neighboring island and expected that if it were pirates' doing, they'd soon be on their way over. Deciding to wait until the following morning to divide up their catch, the captain's turned their crews loose.  
  
After his crew had gone, Jack waited patiently at the base of the Renegade's plank for Julianne. When she finally emerged, she had changed out of her long captain's jacket and hat, and into regular unobvious clothing.  
  
"Honestly woman", he said tugging at her shirt. "I don't know why you still keep this up. If I was you I'd want to whole world to know I who I was."  
  
"Well, ye aren't a woman are you? So you wouldn't understand why it's not the best idea for me to go trotting off as though I ought to just hold a big sign that says 'Look, I captain the Renegade'. Besides, all adds to the ship's mystery."  
  
"I think most everyone knows by now", he retorted as the made their way down the dock.  
  
"Not so", she replied. "Most every captain knows, and a few crewmen, but for the most part, everyone else just thinks I'm Captain J. And I'd like to keep it that way at least for now."  
  
"And when exactly do you plan on revealing your identity to the world?"  
  
"When I've made a name for myself. And don't 'ave to go round worryin that some bastard is gonna try screwin me over just cause I'm a woman. When the name Captain Amaris instills such a fear in people that no one will fuck with me regardless of my gender."  
  
"Well luv", Jack said with a smile, throwing one arm around her shoulders. "After today, I think yer well on yer way."  
  
Reaching the shore, the two captains wove their way through the crowd towards, where else, the tavern. Along the way, Jack basked in the admiration lavished upon him by all.  
  
Among the admirers, a voice stuck out. "Jack Sparrow", the high pitched voice of a woman sounded as a figure stepped in front of the two of them. Obviously a prostitute, the woman eyed Julianne distastefully before turning her full attention back to Jack. "We 'aven't seen you round 'ere in a long time Cap'n."  
  
"Well, you know how business is", Jack mused, searching her face for a clue that might spark his memory so he could think of her name.  
  
"Yes business is business", the woman replied. "And speaking of business", she continued in a low voice, taking a step forward and putting a hand on his shoulder. Next to him Julianne snorted and rolled her eyes, immediately drawing the other woman's attention back to her.  
  
"Or perhaps you've already found yerself a business partner for the evening", she taunted without taking her eyes off of Julianne  
  
At this Julianne let out a laugh. "I don't think so WENCH", Julianne sneered in response returning her glare.  
  
"Alright, that's enough ladies", Jack interjected removing the woman's hand from him. "Not interested luv", he told her before continuing on his way leaving the woman looking all together very annoyed.  
  
They were about half way to the tavern when two more scantily dressed woman walked up to them smiling at Jack. "Captain Sparrow, what a pleasure to 'ave you 'ere in Devil's Den again", the first cooed as they both draped themselves around him.  
  
*What am I, invisible* Julianne thought to herself as she sighed in irritation and looked away from the scene next to her, one hand on her forehead.  
  
Jack cleared his throat loudly, a little unsure of himself. "I'm a little busy at the moment ladies", he spoke firmly. The women took the hint and promptly removed themselves from his body. Without waiting to see if he was following, Julianne marched on, and made her way to the tavern without once glancing in his direction. She grabbed the door harshly, then upon realizing the magnitude of her actions, took a second to regain her self control. Holding the door open calmly for Jack, she gracefully wove her way between the bar's tables, chairs, and customers. Jack watched the back of her with a little smile as she moved, then followed her to a little table along the wall at which she had planted herself.  
  
As soon as they had both taken a seat, two huge mugs were slammed onto the table in front of them. Julianne grabbed one and downed half of its contents on the first swig. Jack watched her from behind her own mug, hoping she would slow down after the first sip. When she didn't, he grimaced. It was only when she was angry that she drank like that. Neither of them had said a word to each other since their first run in with one of Jack's acquaintances, and Jack now planned to start a conversation in hopes of lightening the mood. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, one of the bar wenches came by to refill their mugs.  
  
"Jack", she cried with a smile after filling Julianne's.  
  
He nodded and regarded her with mild interest, "Angelica".  
  
"How are ye luv?"  
  
"I'm fine", he answered, looking straight into his mug.  
  
"Hey Ronnie", Angelica now yelled to another woman a couple tables away. "Look who it is", she continued as the woman made her way over."  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow", the new woman exclaimed with a smile. "What a pleasant surprise."  
  
"Hello Veronica", Jack replied looking up briefly.  
  
"Now ye know Jack", the first woman began again bending over to put her face right up to his. "We're on til 10:00 tonight, but after that we'll be back at the house if ye catch my meaning", she finished. Jack looked back up at her but did not answer. He knew what she meant by the house, it was the large brothel behind the tavern where all the women who worked for the tavern owner stayed in between bar shifts and to carry out their other business.  
  
"You really ought to stop by Sparrow", Veronica added with a crooked grin and raised eyebrows.  
  
"OH THAT'S IT!" Julianne exclaimed jumping out of her seat and slamming her mug down. Her movement was forceful that the chair she had been sitting in fell over backwards and the little bit of rum that remained in her mug went flying all over Jack and the two women.  
  
Reaching into her pants pockets she retrieved a small bag loaded with gold coins.  
  
"Here", she seethed throwing it onto Veronica's serving tray. "Spare yerself the indignity of yer profession for one night, as a favor, to all women." Eyes blazing with fury, she whipped around and stalked angrily out of the tavern.  
  
"What's her problem?" Angelica asked with a laugh, still bent over with her head against Jack's. He looked at her with annoyance then stood up himself. He rummaged in a jacket pocket and pulled out some coins. Throwing them onto the table, he ran out after Julianne.  
  
"Jaaaack", both women protested.  
  
"What she said", he yelled back over his shoulder just before the doors slammed shut behind him.  
  
Outside, people were still congregated, talking wildly about the earlier events. Jack struggled to keep up with Julianne, who was barely visible among hundreds of bodies. Keeping his eyes locked on the back of her head, he slipped in between the townsfolk, moving as fast as his legs would carry him. He was making good progress when someone complicated his efforts.  
  
"Jack dear", he heard the voice before he saw the woman. Snatching his hat from atop his head, he quickly ducked into a small group of people and re- emerged unnoticed on the other side.  
  
A wave of relief washed over him, and he immediately turned his attention back to the task at hand. Looking around, he strained to find Julianne again in the crowd. He began to panic, and frantically scanned the faces of everyone in front of him. Much to his luck, by this point he had almost made it to the inn that stood just off the harbor. Light from the front porch cast a glow on everything within relative distance to it, and he ran forward as he saw Julianne's silhouette step into its brightness.  
  
Julianne stepped inside the inn, completely unaware that Jack had finally caught up with her. Reaching the front desk of the place, she waited for the innkeeper to finish what he was doing.  
  
"One room or two", he asked looking up at her finally.  
  
Unsure of what he meant, Julianne turned to see Jack standing right behind her. He opened his mouth as if to answer, but before he could she turned back around.  
  
"Two", she said coldly.  
  
The innkeeper nodded and called a young boy over to him. "The lad here'll show ye to yer rooms", he said to the two pirates. "Take em up to 205 and 206", he instructed the boy, who nodded in response. Julianne sighed at the close proximity of their rooms.  
  
When the trio stopped in front of room 205, the boy unlocked the door and handed her the key. Without a word, she took it from him, went in, and shut the door behind her.  
  
Looking down at the young boy, Jack found him staring up at him. "What", the pirate asked.  
  
"You musta really messed up sir", he replied before unlocking the next door. Jack snatched the key from him in irritation and went inside where he threw himself on the bed.  
  
He waited a good twenty minutes before making his second attempt. Putting his ear to the wall between the two rooms, he decided all was safe and left his room. He raised his hand to knock, but then thought better of it and opened the door just a crack instead. Peering in, he found Julianne sitting at the room's small table smoking her pipe.  
  
"Jules", he called quietly to her across the room.  
  
"WHAT?" came her harsh response.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"I got two rooms for a reason", she answered angrily without looking over at him.  
  
He took that as a yes and let himself into the room. Crossing to her, he sat down on the corner of the bed facing her.  
  
"What do you want anyway", she snapped at him. "Cause if yer lookin for some pleasurable company, ye ain't gonna find it 'ere."  
  
Jack opened his mouth to answer.  
  
"Though I'm sure ye won't 'ave any trouble findin it elsewhere", she added under her breath.  
  
"Is that what this is all about?" he now asked slightly surprised, Julianne stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"That's it? 'Is that what this is all about?' That's all you 'ave to say for yerself?"  
  
"Well Jules, I mean," Jack stammered. "Fine", he continued, anger touching his voice, "what should I 'ave said then?"  
  
"WHAT SHOULD YOU 'AVE SAID. GEE I DON'T KNOW JACK, IT WOULDN'T 'AVE KILLED YOU TO SHOW A LITTLE SHAME! I mean for God's sake, what the hell is wrong with you?"  
  
"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH ME!"  
  
"Fine, then look at it this way. How would you 'ave felt if it was the other way around. Hmm? How would you 'ave felt if we 'ad stepped onto some piddley little island and run into 6 o' my fuck buddies huh? Not that I'd even 'ave 6 in the same place, let alone a place like this, but HONESTLY JACK."  
  
"I'm a pirate, what do ye expect."  
  
"A lot o' crap that is. As if bein a pirate is entitlement to be a slut yerself."  
  
At this Jack's mouth gaped. "I just don't understand why yer so upset", he managed to get out between clenched teeth.  
  
"No, of course you wouldn't", Julianne said getting up with narrowed eyes. "Well then, let me enlighten you. When you are sleepin with multiple women, it's a good idea to make sure they don't happen to run into one another. Makes for a very bad situation, especially when one or more of those women is NOT a prostitute. So, in order to make yer life a little easier, I'm going to help alleviate this problem for ye. From now on it's strictly business between us, and nothing more. Savvy?"  
  
"Jules, you're bein absolutely rid."  
  
"Savvy", she asked again stepping up to him and grabbing him by the shirt.  
  
"Savvy", he mumbled after a minute of undecided silence.  
  
"Good, then good night", Julianne continued, pushing him toward the door.  
  
The next morning, Julianne awoke bright and early and headed down to the dock. After sorting out what all belonged to who on each of the ships, she called the crews together, and the Renegade set sail from San Domingo.  
  
~~~  
  
"You just left?" Will asked, looking up in surprise.  
  
"Yer damn right I did", Julianne answered proudly.  
  
"She's quite good at that really", Jack answered smartly from where he still sat moping in his window sill.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Just sayin it wasn't the first time ye did it that's all", he answered.  
  
Julianne looked at him with furrowed brows.  
  
"Would you care to expand on that a bit", Will asked before she could remark again.  
  
"Actually I would", Jack said sitting up with a grin. Shooting a look at Julianne, it was apparent that this conversation was not heading in a good direction. 


	8. All That You Can't Leave Behind

"It was the day she broke me heart", Jack began dramatically. Making it difficult to tell whether he was being serious or not. Now it was Julianne's turn to roll her eyes and huff.  
  
"Now this goes way back, this one does", Jack continued ignoring her sounds of protest. Before both of them last two you 'eard. Wasn't quite a year after I'ad become cap'n o' the Pearl, and both our ships were docked at Tortuga."  
  
~~~  
  
Julianne lay awake in her bed in her father's house staring into the blackness of night. Next to her, Jack lay curled up against her, his head below her's. She absentmindedly ran her hand back and forth across his exposed arm as she thought to herself. This trip to Tortuga was the first time they'd been together since both becoming captain of their respective ship. The only problem was, Julianne knew Jack was captain, but Jack didn't know she was.  
  
She didn't like lying to him, but things were more complicated than Julianne would have liked. In the recent months since taking command of the Renegade, Julianne's had made some uncomfortable discoveries about her new position. As if being a woman pirate wasn't hard enough, being a captain seemed nigh impossible. When it came to being a crewmember, she had had the advantage of her father. Even without it, she had worked hard and proved her worth one hundred times over, in turn gaining her place on the ship and the respect of her crewmates. There wasn't one man on the Renegade that wouldn't go to the depths for her. Or one woman for that matter.  
  
But when it came to the rest of the pirating world, Julianne soon found that everyone else was not so readily accepting of her. She learned quickly that even at the expense of a few other ground breaking women out there, while woman pirates could be tolerated by some, women captains surely could not. She would change all that, Julianne vowed to herself. Julianne Amaris would make a name so great for herself, that it would instill fear into the very hearts of those that heard it. She would be a legend, a pirate captain so fierce, she would rule by reputation alone. She would conquer the world, but it would take time. Time, effort, and something else. It would take deceit. So she made a decision. In order to achieve her goals she would disown her identity. In order to prove them wrong, she would hide the very thing she wanted them to see. It would not be Julianne Amaris who captained the Renegade, it would be Captain Jay Amaris. And she would stick to that until she had made such a name for herself that it wouldn't matter who she was.  
  
It was a decision that ruled her actions uncharacteristically. She was proud, and it was against all her will that she concealed her true self when all she wanted to do was flaunt it unrelentlessly. But for her own safety, and that of her crew she carried on with it. Never referring to her real first name she always went by Captain Jay, nor did she ever walk off the ship like a true captain when they docked. For the first few years of her captainship, there wasn't a sole alive save for her crew that had any idea who she really was. And she ruled the seas with an iron fist. Preying on ships and settlements with a ferociousness greater than any before her. And it worked, everywhere they docked rumors flew and people wondered, who was this new young captain whom Mendoza had entrusted his ship to?  
  
Within those few short first years Julianne was presented with more than enough opportunities to show herself, to prove her worth to the world. Yet she declined. Her identity, or lack thereof, had become like a security blanket for her. And the mystery of it all only added to the awe that surrounded her ship. In time, through business deals and 'professional contacts', most of the other pirate captains came to know her true character, but to the commoner and lowly crew members, she remained a mystery for years.  
  
And so it was that she lay there in bed that night, Jack's one arm wrapped around her, that she turned all of this over in her head. She wondered why she hadn't told Jack. It wasn't that she couldn't trust him. He was probably the one person she trusted of all. She trusted him with her life, she trusted him with her heart. But, therein lay the problem. She was the captain of a pirate ship. And while it was true that most captains got away with bending the rules a bit, if Julianne had any hopes of achieving the reputation she had planned, she could not afford to be having people thinking she was the strumpet of any man, regardless of the actual facts of the matter.  
  
It was a tough spot that she now found herself in. With each passing visit she and Jack shared, she found herself falling more and more in love with him, despite her best efforts to deny it in favor that he was just another bed partner. She wondered how long they could go on like this, spending every waking moment together when it worked out, and pretending Jack didn't exist when they were apart. Until recently, it was a good system, but now, as her solid façade began to crack, Julianne knew it was time for another decision to be made in her life that seemed to revolve around these decisions.  
  
Climbing slowly out of bed, making sure not to wake Jack, Julianne crept slowly to the closet and got dressed in the dark. She exited the bedroom and sat herself down at the kitchen table, lighting a single, small candle. Grabbing a piece of parchment and some ink, she stared thoughtfully at the paper for a minute before scrawling out a short note. Upon finishing, she got back up, put on her jacket and grabbed her affects. She walked back into the bedroom and set the note on the pillow next to Jack's head. Giving him one last kiss on the forehead, she walked back to the table, extinguished the candle, and silently exited through the front door. By the time Jack woke a few hours later, the Renegade was miles from the Tortuga harbor.  
  
***  
  
Jack awoke to bright light shining in his face from every window. Rolling over with a groan, he opened his eyes when he realized something was quite amiss. He was alone. Looking around, he peered out into the kitchen to see if Julianne had gotten up already but found the house silent. Perplexed, he rested his chin in his hand in wonder, and then saw the parchment folded up on what had been Julianne's pillow. He snatched up and tore it open unceremoniously. He smiled at the note's opening, but his grin quickly faded.  
  
Jack, correction CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow-  
  
I've loved every minute that I've spent with you, but the Renegade calls, and I have had to choose, you or her. I should have told you the truth so many years ago. I'm sorry Jack, please understand that I did not mean for things to end up this way, I was just trying to protect myself in a harsh world. And now I have no choice, I am bound to her as you to the Pearl.  
  
Goodbye Jack- Captain Julianne Amaris  
  
Jack stared at the letter in shock for several minutes, reading and rereading its contents. He could not believe it, any of it. Not just that she had left, but that in all the years he had known her he had never once questioned her allusiveness when it came to her background and any business regarding the Renegade.  
  
Now, as he continued to stare at the scrap of paper in his hand, everything began to come together. He had heard the rumors of the Renegade's new captain. Jay something or other. He had meant to ask Julianne about it while they were both here, but they had been too busy with other things that he'd forgotten. Now it hit him like a ton of bricks. J Amaris, Julianne Amaris. Why didn't he see it before?  
  
As he lay there brooding over it, another thought began to plague him as well. So what if she was captain, why didn't she just tell him? She could trust him after all couldn't she? And why did she have to pick between him or the ship? All pirates had personal exploits, especially captains. So maybe they weren't usually with other pirates, but it was all in good fun. Wasn't it? The more Jack thought about it, the more confused, hurt, and angry he got.  
  
***  
  
Jack stomped onto the main deck of the Pearl and looked around. Much to his luck, most of his crew was already assembled there, attempting to recover from the previous night's activities.  
  
"Hey William", the young captain called to the older man, his mentor as it were.  
  
"Aye Jackie?"  
  
Jack rolled his eyes slightly at this but did not protest. Had it been any other man on deck and he would have socked them right in the mouth.  
  
"Round up the rest o' the crew. I want to be out o' 'ere within the hour."  
  
"Aye Cap'n. Where're we goin, if I might ask?"  
  
"I've got some business to take care of. Won't take long. We should be back within a day or two to plan our next adventure."  
  
Bootstrap nodded and headed down the plank to carry out his captain's orders. Surveying his crew once again, Jack sighed at their sorry state, then headed for his quarters. For his part, he really had no idea what he planned on doing. All he knew was that he was going after Julianne. What he would say or do when he found her he was not sure, but she was not leaving him.  
  
True to his word, within less than an hour Bootstrap was back on board, every crew member accounted for. Many of them less than happy at their captain's sudden call. A few grumbled with annoyance, first mate Barbossa among the loudest. Purposefully, he strode to the helm where Jack stood guiding the ship along through the calm waters.  
  
"This is ridiculous Cap'n, if I may be so bold", he barked at the younger man. "You mean to send us off, with no direction or course of action, and for apparently no reason whatsoever."  
  
"Mate", Jack said turning to him with narrowed eyes. "Just because ye don't know me reasons or course of action, doesn't mean I'aven't got em."  
  
Defeated, the first mate turned, and angrily stalked back down to the main deck. *How long must we suffer his incorrigible idiocy*, he wondered to himself.  
  
***  
  
It did not take long for the Pearl to catch up to the Renegade. As Jack had guessed, Julianne sailed without urgency, heading for the northern mainland where she often liked to spend time ashore. Sighting her ship in the distance, Jack pulled out his telescope and surveyed the ship. Sure enough, Julianne stood at the helm, though were it not for her blonde hair he never would have known. She had traded her typical garb for a long blue jacket much like his own, and a worn leather hat, looking completely unlike he had ever seen her.  
  
Adrenaline surging through him at the realization that he had made it, he called to the crew to put out the oars and get them up to the Renegade.  
  
"Run out the sweeps mates", his voice bellowed across the decks.  
  
On the deck of the Renegade, Dipst caught sight of a ship approaching in the distance. "Cap'n, we've got company", he yelled to Julianne pointing behind her.  
  
Turning around, she felt the pit of her stomach twist into a knot at the sight of the Black Pearl. Turning back to face her crew, she took a deep breath to calm herself and analyzed the situation. There was no hope of outrunning the Pearl, and she was gaining on them fast. She knew they were in no danger of attack, but surveying her crew, she grimaced at the thought of Jack embarrassing her in front of them.  
  
"Not to worry mates, just the Black Pearl."  
  
They all looked at her in confusion.  
  
"How d'ye know they don't mean to be aggressive", Dipst asked curiously. Thankful that none of them were aware of the nature of her and Jack's acquaintance, she answered casually.  
  
"What reason would they have to be so? Captain Sparrow knows we've just left port and are quite empty of any loot. Can't very well be gettin anything from us now can he?"  
  
Dipst nodded, accepting her answer somewhat skeptically.  
  
"Back about yer business ya scallywags", Julianne now barked to those who were still looking at her. "Slow us up a bit but don't drop anchor." They all obeyed and hurried to work. Turning back to the Pearl, Juliann's face hardened as she prepared for the worst. She was angry, no angry was an understatement. She was furious. Hadn't he gotten the message? Why was he following her now when it had been hard enough to go in the first place? Did he understand the delicate position she was in?  
  
Back on the Pearl, Jack smiled eerily as his ship reached her's.  
  
"Turn your ship back Captain, you seek what you cannot have!" Julianne's voice yelled menacingly at him. But Jack paid no heed to the warning, and as the Black Pearl pulled up to the Renegade, he jumped from the deck of one ship to the other. Swaggering up to the helm where Julianne stood with her sword drawn, Jack flashed a gold and white smile.  
  
"And who's to stop me from having what I seek?" he asked confidently giving her a wink.  
  
Captain Amaris stared at Jack with contempt but after a backwards glance toward her crew, her look changed to one of pain and pleading. "Please don't do this Jack", she said softly, her gaze shifting towards the ground. "It's already 'ard enough."  
  
The confident smile on Jack's face began to fade into a look of concern. "Just tell me why, why did you do it?"  
  
Her mind reeled as pain tugged at her heart, and she stood silent for several minutes. She opened her mouth to speak, but choked on the words. Finally, raising her head, she looked straight into Jack's eyes and answered. "Because I was falling in love with you."  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow could remember every occasion in his life where he had been left speechless, and this time definitely topped them all. At once he was over come by almost a hundred emotions which he could make no sense of at all. He opened his mouth attempting to piece together something intelligible or even slightly charming to say but was too overwhelmed and lowered his gaze.  
  
Juli took advantage of the situation and continued.  
  
"Please, don't do this to me. Just understand and let it be. Just leave and forget about it. It's what's best, we both know it."  
  
At this his head shot up defiantly. "Just forget about it", he said raising his voice, and causing Juli to turn around and make sure her crew was still at work. Those who had stopped to watch, quickly averted their attention under her gaze.  
  
"Just forget about it", he repeated quieter. "I might 'ave been able to do that if ye 'and't just said that first part, the part about bein in love with me."  
  
"I did not say I was in love with you", she snapped back. "I said I was fallin for ye. There's a difference. Falling can be stopped before any harm's done, and that's my plan. Savvy?"  
  
Hurt, shocked, and confused, Jack put his hands together, gave Julianne a little bow, turned on his heel and headed back for the Pearl.  
  
The crew of the Renegade stood bewildered as they watched at the receding ship sail away without so much as an idea of why it had come at all. Still standing at the helm, Captain J. Amaris gripped the wheel as she stared off at the Pearl, and felt her heart breaking.  
  
~~~  
  
When Jack finished recounting his tale, no one spoke. Will and Elizabeth looked at each other while Julianne concentrated intently on the little bit of rum that she swirled around in her bottle. Taking in everyone's uncomfortable reaction, Jack rose and walked over to the desk where he sat on its edge. Reaching inside his jacket, he fished around for a moment before pulling his hand out. Looking up, Julianne noticed that he clutched a small, tattered piece of paper. Taking it from him gingerly, her eyes grew wide when she realized what it was.  
  
"Jack", she exclaimed in barely a whisper, looking up at him.  
  
Exchanging a knowing glance, Will and Elizabeth took this as their cue to leave. Getting up, they quietly made their way to the door.  
  
"Where're ye goin", Julianne asked, tearing her attention from Jack.  
  
Elizabeth opened her mouth to answer, but Will cut her off before she said anything too misgiving.  
  
"We're going to call it a night. It's getting pretty late. Though we hope to continue this conversation tomorrow if you'd be so obliged."  
  
"Aye, we'd be."  
  
"Goodnight then."  
  
"Goodnight kiddies", Jack called as they shut the door behind them.  
  
Julianne now turned her attention back to Jack. "Why did you keep this?"  
  
"Considered it me motivation."  
  
"Motivation for what?"  
  
"Motivation to keep it from comin true."  
  
At this, a change came over Julianne. For a rare moment, the harsh and commanding look of her weather touched and tanned face melted away, revealing a softer, young woman. It was the Julianne Jack had known all those years ago before the hardships of being a pirate had made her callous and stern. She stood up from her seat, paper still in hand, and came to stand in front of where Jack still sat on her desk. Looking straight into his eyes, she bit her lip unconsciously, trying to decide what to say. Words failed her, and she felt tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes.  
  
Whether it was to hide her tears or for lack of the right thing to say, Julianne gave up on explanations and threw her arms around Jack in a tight hug.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jack", she began after a minute.  
  
"Sorry for what luv", he asked into her hair.  
  
"I've been so horrible. I've never once let you forget the shitty things you've done, and I 'aven't been any better. I left you like that so many times, and you came after me every single one of them. How could you even put up with me?"  
  
"Stop being ridiculous", Jack answered softly. "You act like I've done no wrong. It's been equal between us, with everything. I come after you when you leave, and you take me back when I mess up royally."  
  
Pulling back, she looked at him unconvinced.  
  
"Besides", he added with a grin. "Ye usually only leave me when I've done something to deserve it anyway."  
  
His comment achieved its goal when she smiled. "Now enough of this", he continued, wiping underneath both of her eyes. "As much as I'd like to cherish the moment because it's such a rare thing, I can't say I'm entirely used to this whole sentimental side of ye. Buck up Cap'n", he barked taking her firmly by both shoulders.  
  
Julianne sighed with a small smile and punched him lightly in the stomach.  
  
"Oh, you'll pay for that", Jack threatened. Pulling her to him roughly, he looked at her with a grin for just a moment before his lips touched hers.  
  
"It's not a punishment if the person enjoys it Jack", she laughed at him afterwards.  
  
"Call it what you will", he replied jumping up. Taking the piece of paper back from her, he carefully folded it back up and put it in the pocket from whence it came. Turning back to Julianne, he smiled mischievously. Julianne raised her eyebrows in suspicion, but they grew wide when Jack unexpectedly swung his arms around her and picked her up.  
  
"Jack", she exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
"Ye want to see punishment", he asked lightly. "I'm all for showing ye luv", he finished as he walked from the front of the cabin to Juli's bedroom and dropped her lightly on the bed. 


	9. Always There, Going Nowhere

So, a moment of silence for how wonderful my reviewers are. The fact that you followed over from my other story makes me feel Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreat!!! I love you guys so much and appreciate everything you have to say. You guys are my fuel. The more you say, the more my imagination goes wild and I could write forever. I've already got the whole premise of the sequel worked out.  
  
Now for some house cleaning. After our last chapter jackfan2 has requested a punishment, compliments of our favorite captain. Wish granted. Jack sends word that he will meet you down at the Faithful Bride tonight at 8:00. Wear something comfortable.  
  
A warning for captainsparrowfeistylass. Sad chapter ahead, but with all promises that it will get cheery soon. And PineAppleLint, I think Julianne would appreciate if we spent more time on Jack's mishaps than on hers, but perhaps she needs to be humbled.  
  
Thanks again all!!!  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
For most of the following day, Julianne and Jack let Dipst and some of the younger sailors steer the ship while they went over the things they wanted to buy in Port Royale and other various matters. Around dinner time, while Jack went down to dinner with the Turners, Julianne went up to the helm where she found Dipst.  
  
"I'll take 'er for awhile mate, go get yerself somethin to eat."  
  
The first mate nodded and obeyed, heading for the galley as fast as his legs would carry him. Julianne stood at the helm alone for awhile, guiding the ship through the calm waters as the breeze blew softly in her face and through her hair. Gazing out over the decks of her ships, she smiled to herself at all the young sailors milling around, talking and laughing with each other. Among them were Will and Elizabeth just up from dinner, who by now had assimilated so well into the group they could almost be sailors themselves. Almost.  
  
Upon noticing the captain's presence at the helm as opposed to Dipst, Elizabeth quickly abandoned the scene on the main deck and headed up to the helm anxious to hear more about Jack and Juli's adventures.  
  
"How about finishing that conversation then", she said cheerily as she reached Julianne.  
  
"We seem to be missin a few people doncha think", she asked with a grin.  
  
"Ehh, we can live without them", Elizabeth responded with a laugh.  
  
"Well, what d'ye want to know then?"  
  
"I don't know, anything."  
  
"Fine, then how bout this. You tell me yer favorite from yesterday and I'll stick to those kinda stories."  
  
Elizabeth examined her for a moment, unsure of whether she should really say which she liked best.  
  
"Go on then", Julianne prompted, sensing her insecurity.  
  
"Well, my favorite was the last one."  
  
Julianne sighed, she had expected that answer. "Hopeless romantics the lot o' you", she said with a huff.  
  
"It was sweet is all. But if you don't want to stick to those kinds of stories that's fine", Elizabeth reassured. "I just never would have expected something like that from Jack."  
  
"Well, as much as I hate to give him the credit, when it comes to things like that, Jack is very reliable", Julianne responded.  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"There hasn't been a single time he wasn't there when I needed him. Even when I was a jerk to him or he was an ass to me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes really", Julianne retorted matter-of-factly. At this, Elizabeth did not go further. Not meaning to have been so harsh with her last comment, Julianne continued in hopes of making up to it.  
  
"Ye want to know what happened next?"  
  
Elizabeth looked at her questioningly.  
  
"I mean after Jack and I parted ways."  
  
Elizabeth nodded, and Julianne sighed.  
  
"Well let's see. After out little bout out at sea, I took me crew on quite a little excursion. We hit up some of the lesser travel islands then headed over to Europe for a bit o' fun. Was about seven or eight months before we headed back to Tortuga."  
  
~~~  
  
The Renegade pulled into Tortuga after a several month exploit that had taken the crew all the way to Europe and back. It had been a successful campaign, and the ship's stockhold at Santa Croix bulged to capacity. The crew was satisfied and content at the moment, happy over their recent success and relieved to be returning home after so long. All thoroughly exhausted, they looked forward to spending some time on land, and to fretting away their earnings on some of their favored pastimes.  
  
Looking around, Julianne was not surprised to find several other ships docked in the harbor. It was approaching storm season, and in light of this most captains were wisely beginning to pull their ships into harbor for extended stay. This was Tortuga's busiest and most profitable time of the year. It was also its most dangerous, the population nearly quadrupling its normal numbers, notoriously leading to increased violence and conflict.  
  
Surveying available docking space within the harbor, Julianne settled on a spot large enough to dock the enormous ship easily, and pulled her into place. It was also located conveniently far from the Black Pearl. It had been 7 months since she had last seen Jack. Seven months since she sailed away from him, leaving him with naught but a name and a note. He had followed her, but to no avail. In the end, the reason for the Renegade's long journey was not so much for riches and reputation, but for her to escape and forget the other captain.  
  
"Have fun boys", she yelled to the crew as they finished up their tasks and assembled on the main deck in front of her. "And you too ladies", she added with a wink for her two female sailors. With no immediate future plans there was no need for further orders and just as soon as Dipst settled issues over the guard schedule, the crew ran madly for the shore. Laughing to herself at their sheer immaturity, Julianne headed down to her cabin where she changed clothes and threw some things into a bag before un- boarding.  
  
She walked slowly down the dock, in no particular hurry, and wondered to herself where Jack could be at the moment. A part of her wanted very much to avoid running into him at all. Not likely on such a small island, but after seven months she had successfully managed to deceive herself into believing that she no longer cared about him and wanted to keep it that way. Of course though, there was always that other part of her that desperately hoped and knew she would eventually run into him. Annoyed at herself, she quickly pushed these thoughts out of her mind as she began the ascent up the hill to where her and her father's house stood.  
  
When she finally reached 'Number 13 on the Hill', she scanned the house's exterior with suspicious eyes. Something was amiss. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but something was definitely not right. Rummaging around in her pocket frantically, she pulled out the skeleton key which opened the front door. Stepping inside she called loudly for her father.  
  
"Dad! Dad ye here?"  
  
No answer. *Must be down at the tavern* she thought to herself, though for some reason she did not believe it. Looking around, she was surprised to find everything perfectly in its place, and a thin layer of dust coating the entire place. Her heart beginning to pound furiously, she dropped her bag and ran to every room in the house only to find the same thing. Coming back out into the kitchen, she found an envelope sitting on the table bearing her ship's emblem. Having not noticed it earlier, she now tore it open wildly. Inside she found a set of folded papers which she promptly tore into also. It was her father's will.  
  
Julianne's eyes grew wide with shock as she learned that he had left everything to her. On the last page of the packet she found a letter from her father, and read it as tears began spilling from her eyes.  
  
My darling Julianne-  
  
If you are reading this, then unfortunately I am no  
  
longer with you. Not long after you sailed from  
  
Tortuga I took very ill. As we both know, there are  
  
no doctors here, but thankfully Anamaria's mother  
  
has been taking care of me these last few weeks.  
  
There is much I wish to say to you my daughter,  
  
far more than I could ever express in this letter.  
  
But above all I want you to know that I am very  
  
proud of you. You have worked your way up from  
  
the very lowest depths of life, never once letting  
  
anyone tell you that you could not achieve your  
  
dreams because you were a woman. I love you  
  
very much darling, but remember that I will always  
  
be with you.  
  
-Your Father  
  
"Take what you can, Give nothing back!" -R-  
  
As she finished the letter, all of Julianne's composure was lost. The stern demeanor that she typically bore collapsed into a fit of bawling and rage. Before she knew it, Julianne was no longer standing next to the kitchen table, but instead was moving throughout the house toppling furniture and destroying everything in sight. She cried uncontrollably, threw things across the room, and occasionally punched the wall. In the middle of the living room she tore a huge tapestry with a ship woven onto it from the wall and proceeded to punch out the window that it covered with her fist.  
  
Bleeding from the broken glass, Julianne suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her tightly, pinning her arms down to her sides. Turning to look over her shoulder, she caught a glimpse of Jack, but knew who it was even before them from touch and smell alone. She screamed, and struggled to break free but his grip only tightened around her. Thrashing in a wild rage, her efforts were thwarted when Jack pushed forward and they both landed hard on the ground.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? LET GO OF ME!", she screamed and kicked.  
  
Jack now wrapped his legs around hers leaving her almost completely immobile.  
  
"JACK SPARROW, GET OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT!"  
  
"Not until you calm the hell down", he answered firmly.  
  
"CALM DOWN? YOU EXPECT ME TO BE CALM?"  
  
"No", he said grabbing her by the chin and pulling her face to look at his. "But destroying everything ye own isn't going to make it any better."  
  
She opened her mouth to argue, but closed it knowing he was right. Defeated, she rolled herself over, buried her head in his chest and cried until she had no tears left.  
  
"I didn't even get to say goodbye", she sobbed.  
  
"Shh. I know luv, I know", he soothed.  
  
For who knows how long, the two of them lay there on the floor, Jack holding her close and running his fingers through her hair until she fell asleep. After that, he gently picked her up and carried her to her bed, then spent the night in the room's rocking chair watching over her.  
  
***  
  
Julianne awoke the next morning feeling awful. She had a headache, and dark circles under her eyes that stung from her salty tears. Rolling over, she found Jack still in his chair watching her. Slowly getting out of bed, she dragged herself over to where he sat. He looked up at her questioningly but did not speak, unsure of what to expect all things considered. Without a word, Julianne sat herself down on his lap, straddling his body, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Putting her face against his so that their noses touched, she kissed him lightly on the lips then rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you", she whispered softly into his ear. In response, Jack pulled her close, and any doubts either of them had about their future were soon forgotten.  
  
~~~  
  
Julianne finished her story in barely a whisper. Elizabeth looked from her to Will, who had joined them in mid-story.  
  
"What are we all so somber about?" Jack's quirky voice sounded, breaking the awkward.  
  
"Just continuing with our conversation from last night", Elizabeth answered.  
  
"Without me?"  
  
"Don't take it personal Jack, they started without me too", Will reassured with a laugh.  
  
"Well then, what did I miss?"  
  
"You 'aven't missed a thing", Julianne answered when both Turners fell silent. "Where would ye like to start then Cap'n Sparrow?" 


	10. I Told You So

Ok, so here's the deal. Jack stopped by last night after his date with jackfan2. (Which between you and me must have gone pretty well judging from his complete state of exhaustion - cough cough). ANYWAY- in light of some of my recent, more sentimental chapters, he seems a little concerned over what this story is doing for his ego. Therefore, upon request this next chapter is not sappy, sad, or sentimental (how's that for alliteration?)  
  
Quick note though, readers be warned. This chapter started off as an attempt at humor to lighten up the last few stories, but somehow took at turn in another direction. I suppose its one of those "guess you had to be there" deals, but please be warned, lesbianism abounds.  
  
Also, don't get confused on chronology here either. None of these stories are in any order, though I'm sure most of you have figured that out.  
  
So without further ado, I present to you the next little vignette in our ongoing story.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
A strange grin began to spread across Jack's face and immediately Julianne wished she hadn't just given him free reign over their conversation.  
  
"What's in yer head Jack", she asked with a questioning tone.  
  
"I've a story for ye", he answered, but not to Julianne. "Ye might particularly like this one Lizzie", he continued moving towards her, his grin deepening.  
  
"Uh oh", Elizabeth said aloud, leaning into Will as Jack came closer. Just as he was within distance enough to kiss her if he wanted, he abruptly turned and made the same move on Julianne. In contrast to the younger woman, Julianne did not shy away, but leaned into him playing his game.  
  
"We're waiting captain", she said with arched eyebrows when there was less than an inch between their faces. Jack's grin broke into a cheesy, gold and white smile and he cocked his head. Walking around Julianne so that he came to stand behind her, he put his hands over hers on the wheel and leaned backwards.  
  
"I'll have ye all know, this 'ere is one o' me personal favorites." This caught the attention of all three listeners. Will and Elizabeth quickly hushed up the whispered conversation they were having and Julianne's face gave way to suspicion.  
  
"I'm not sure I like where this is going", she commented as Jack swung around to look her in the face, ridiculous smile still plastered on his lips.  
  
"So then", Jack continued ignoring her remark. "Ye've already 'eard about our big raid of San Domingo. Now I'm gonna tell ya what happened next."  
  
Still not registering what he was talking about, Julianne looked at him with furrowed brows.  
  
"As any self-respecting pirate knows, there's only place better than Tortuga to go and squander yer loot at after a big gig, and that is the mainland."  
  
"Oh no you don't", Julianne cut him off whirling around and clapping a hand over his mouth. "Will and Elizabeth do not want to hear this story."  
  
"Oh I think we do", Will interjected.  
  
"Well I think you don't", Julianne shot back.  
  
"Why wouldn't we", Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Because it is a horribly indecent story not meant for the ears of proper ladies and gentlemen like yerselves."  
  
"Which means", Jack cut her off, "Julianne is about to be seriously humiliated.  
  
"I'm not humiliated", she retorted. "I might 'ave made an ass of meself but at least I was good at it."  
  
"Aye that ye were."  
  
"ANYWAY", Will urged.  
  
"Right, anyway", Jack agreed. "Back to me story. So like I said, after any good raid most pirates often find themselves headed for the mainland. Upper class of pirate society these little towns are. And full of various fantastic ways to fret all your takings away. So, after the Pearl left Devil's Den, naturally that's where she headed. Made dock at Port Arbor. Always liked to stop home now and again and irritate the old brother. Hated me he did, but never came after me for some reason or another."  
  
~~~  
  
Jack sat at the desk in his quarters. With a grimy piece of paper in front of him and a quill in his hand, he quickly jotted something down. Satisfied with his work, he folded the paper up and walked out onto the deck of the Pearl. Scanning the dock below, he found what he was looking for.  
  
"You there", he called to a man, slightly younger than himself, who was standing next to a small boat.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"How much would it cost me to have a message run to Bay Harbor?"  
  
"Oh, well I don't really know sir", the man answered, having never been asked such a thing before.  
  
"Ok, well, d'ye suppose you'd do it for this", Jack continued holding out a decent sized pouch of gold.  
  
The man's eyes widened, having never seen so much gold in one place before.  
  
"Well I'll have to check with my partners, but I don't think they'll be any problem."  
  
"Very good", Jack approved. "That's me ship over there", he pointed to the Black Pearl. "Just stop over when ye've got yer answer, and tell anyone who asks that Captain Sparrow asked for ye."  
  
The man nodded, trying to hide his amazement at both Jack and his ship. As soon as Jack had turned around to walk back from whence he came, the man took off running to the town shouting for his partners.  
  
Twenty minutes later there came a knock on the door to Jack's cabin.  
  
"What", he yelled gruffly, deeply involved in a mess of papers that littered his desk.  
  
"Umm, Cap'n Sparrow", a timid voice asked through the barely opened door.  
  
Looking up, Jack recognized the man from earlier, along with two others. "Aye, come on in. Have ye made a decision about my proposal then?"  
  
The man nodded. "We'll about do it."  
  
"Excellent", Jack said happily. "Then here's the deal. You'll get 'alf of yer payment now, and 'alf upon yer return. Fair enough?"  
  
All three men shook their heads vigorously.  
  
"Right, then what I need you to do is, sail over to Bay Harbor. I'm assuming ye've been there before, it's not far at all, less than a day away. When you get there, there will be a pirate ship docked called the Renegade. I want you to find the captain of this ship and give her this", he finished holding out the note.  
  
"Her sir", one of the men asked confused.  
  
"That's what I said", Jack answered. "Tread lightly, she's not what ye'd expect."  
  
"Aye sir, ye have our word."  
  
"Good. Find me on yer return for the rest", Jack replied handing them a bag of coins.  
  
***  
  
Julianne sat in Bay Harbor's musty tavern with several of her crew. Drinking heavily, they all talked and laughed loudly. It was good to be with her crew for awhile. Since they had gotten there she spent the last week taking care of things for the ship and with Marcus. Tonight was a nice break from work, and quite frankly Marcus was beginning to get on her nerves.  
  
Listening intently to one of her younger crewmen recount a hilarious take of his first night with a prostitute, Julianne did not even notice when three strange men approached their table.  
  
"Umm, excuse me", one of them spoke up timidly after a few minutes of being ignored.  
  
Simultaneously, every pirate at the table turned and looked at the men with curiosity.  
  
"Can we help you", Dipst asked after another minute.  
  
"Are you the captain of the Renegade", the man asked Julianne.  
  
"Who wants to know?" she replied.  
  
"We have a message for you", he answered pulling out the note and handing it to her. Not taking her eyes from his, Julianne reached and took it from him.  
  
Opening it carefully, she read its contents, then refolded it and shoved it into her pocket.  
  
"I trust you were rewarded for your efforts", she turned her attention back to the men. All three nodded.  
  
"Very well. Thank you much."  
  
Once they had gone, Dipst turned to his captain and asked, "what was that all about?"  
  
Snapping out of her momentary daze, Julianne whipped around to face him. "We're headin to Port Arbor. Have everyone ready to go by Friday", she answered and stood up. "I'll see you boys later, and you too Dori", she added before walking out of the tavern.  
  
Heading back through the town, Julianne noticed the light shining from her and Marcus' room. Walking right past the inn, she continued on her way down to the dock and onto her ship.  
  
"Evenin' Cap'n", the man on duty greeted her. She regarded him with a nod then proceeded to her cabin. Sitting down on her bed, she kicked her boots and pulled the scrap of paper back out of her pocket.  
  
Having fun in Port Arbor.  
  
Wish you were here.  
  
-Jack  
  
It was a sorry excuse for an apology, anyone would have agreed. But to Julianne those two lines spoke volumes. Fine, apology accepted. She would go to Port Arbor, but not quite yet. She'd let him sweat it out a few days first.  
  
The rest of that week trudged by slowly, and Julianne wished she hadn't decided to leave so late. Marcus was driving her crazy, as he usually did after more than a few days. But it worse this time, it was always worse wherever Jack was concerned. Reminded her of the fact that the boy was just a temporary replacement for the real thing. When Friday morning finally came, Julianne was relieved to be leaving, and even happier when her entire crew was ready to go first thing. The trip between the two little port towns was a short one, not quite a day. And Julianne wanted to get there before all of the night's fun began. Port Arbor was a notoriously fun town.  
  
Having been given a few days notice, Marcus said goodbye without putting up much of a fight like he usually did. So much the better as far as the captain was concerned. After bidding him her goodbyes, Julianne practically sprinted down to the dock.  
  
The trip passed peacefully, everyone was in a good mood. They had all had a good time in Bay Harbor, and looked forward to the fun that was yet in store. Silently Dipst wondered to himself what could have caused the sudden change of plans, but wisely kept his queries to himself. Besides, the second that the Renegade pulled into dock between the Pearl and the Noche Negra, it was obvious what the answer was.  
  
"Don't spend all yer loot in one night mates", Julianne called to the crew, who were all dying to jump overboard the minute the town was in sight. "Who knows how long we'll be here, you don't wanna end up broke for 'alf our stay."  
  
"Aye, aye Cap'n", they cheered.  
  
"Alright, be off with ye then ya mangy dogs", she called back. After a few whoops and hollers, the Renegade's crew scrambled to the shores. Julianne, who never actually got into her whole captain get up since they last left, strolled off the ship among them.  
  
Heading directly for the town tavern, in usual pirate fashion, Julianne stepped inside and surveyed her surroundings. Port Arbor wasn't a pirate's haven for nothing, and the Dark Mistress tavern was the epitome of that fact. Just like every other tavern it had a bar, an ever philosophical and clever bartender, several bar wenches, tables, chairs, booths, and rum, lots of rum. But unlike any other tavern, the Dark Mistress had something of its very own. A mix of pub and burlesque house, the Mistress came fully equipped with a full stage that spanned one entire wall of the place. Periodically throughout the evening sassy wenches and talented sailor boys grazed its surface providing some of the finest entertainment available in the Caribbean. Currently, a group of four women seemed to be performing some kind of can-can, which resulted in their constantly kicking up their skirts to give the audience a nice view of their bloomers.  
  
Smiling in spite of herself, Julianne turned her attention back to the crowd. Scanning the faces of several laughing men, and the occasional woman, her eyes finally settled on a table right up in front of the stage. *I should have known* she thought to herself as she began to weave her way over to it.  
  
Plopping herself down in a chair she was greeted by the table's many inhabitants.  
  
"Juli, we weren't expectin to see you", the captain of the Noche Negra spoke up.  
  
"Well you know me Marco, always full of surprises after all", she smiled back.  
  
Next to her Anamaria eyed her skeptically. "Don't even try and pull that coincidence stuff with me", she whispered quietly into her friend's ear. Julianne simply shot her a knowing look in return. Turning to her other side where Jack sat, she raised her eyebrows and regarded him with a cocky smirk.  
  
"Cap'n Sparrow."  
  
For a minute, the look of surprise at her arrival still marked his face. Realizing that everyone was watching him, he abruptly shook himself from his wonder, sat up tipping his hat and replied, "Cap'n Amaris, a pleasure as always."  
  
Juli rolled her eyes, but was quickly appeased when a large mug of rum was placed in front of her.  
  
***  
  
Several hours later, and a good many drinks later, every pirate and all three captains at the front table were roaring drunk. Between the lot of them, they had consumed rum enough for half of the people in the bar. In all of their intoxication, Julianne and Ana had begun to seriously slip into femininity, and were now giggling hysterically between the two of them. However, everyone hushed considerably when the music began to play indicating the start of another show. As several scantily clad women made their dramatic entrance onto the stage, it was clear that this was to be the headliner of the evening.  
  
As the show progressed, and the level of clothing the women wore gradually decreased, Julianne and Ana's faces began to twist in disgust.  
  
"What's the matter ladies", Jack asked with a silly grin. "Don't' like what yer seein."  
  
Both shot him a defiant look. Not to say he wasn't right, because in fact neither woman really fancied watching a bunch of prostitutes strip down in front of a crowd of aroused pirate men, but they weren't going to allow Jack to be right. Besides, in their drunken state, they were both feeling particularly risky, bold, and invincible.  
  
"That's not it at all my dear Cap'n", Julianne replied smartly. "Anamaria and I just feel that for a bunch of women who make their livelihoods pleasuring men, they sure don't 'ave much to show for it."  
  
"What are you getting at", Jack asked back. "Ye sayin ye could do a better job up there?"  
  
"Damn right I could."  
  
"Yeah, damn right we could", Anamaria added.  
  
"Fine, why don't ye put yer money where yer mouth is then", Jack dared. Grinning like a Chesire cat with his hand outstretched should she choose to accept his offer, he figured either way she chose he got something out of it. Though he really rather expected her to decline.  
  
After considering for a moment, then giving Ana a questioning look, Julianne turned to Jack, chin high and shook his hand. "Fine. But I'm setting the prize." Jack and Marco nodded. "Ana and I win, the two of you are at our every whim and command for the duration of our stay here. And ye can't leave early just to get out of it either. Yer bound to at least 5 days."  
  
"And if we win", Marco cut her off.  
  
"If you win, it's reversed", she replied matter-of-factly.  
  
Before either man could say another word about the stipulations of their agreement, Julianne turned back to Ana, grabbed her hand and pulled her from the table back to the stage entrance.  
  
"Jules, what are we going to do?"  
  
"How many layers ye get on", Julianne asked ignoring her question.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said how many layers ye got on?"  
  
"The usual", Ana answered, a little unsure of herself. "Why?"  
  
"Got to know how many we can be takin off eh?"  
  
At this, Ana unexpectedly burst into hysterical laughter. "Let's show these boys what real women can do", she finally replied after calming a bit.  
  
Whether it really was the alcohol, or they both just used it as an excuse later, Julianne and Anamaria and did exactly that. While the first number was finishing, they quickly made up a few choreographed steps to start off with, and as the music ended Julianne strode purposefully out onto the stage and stood among the wenches.  
  
"That was all well and good ladies, but how would you all like to see what a coupla pirate women can do under the circumstances."  
  
Her announcement received nothing but cheers and screaming and satisfied she went back offstage and waited for the music to begin.  
  
The insulted bar wenches quickly marched themselves off stage, dejected at having received not a single offer after their show. As far as the audience was concerned, they were second class. Prostitute shows were one thing, common and everyday, but two female pirates, that was a totally different story.  
  
Finally the music began to play, and just as they had planned, Julianne and Ana made their debut as barroom entertainers. And for whatever it was worth, Julianne was right, for the two of them showed that they knew quite a bit more in the ways of men than any woman who had been on stage the entire evening.  
  
When the music first began, two tanned and shining legs protruded from between the musty red carpet. Having discarded their boots earlier, it was nothing but skin and breeches pulled high. One leg soon turned into the full body of Anamaria, followed closely by Julianne. Moving with a grace that no one ever would have guessed they could have possessed, they spun slowly around the outer edges of the stage, bending down to touch the hands of hopeful admirers.  
  
Coming back to the center, each began to slowly remove the top most shirt they were wearing. Pulling down one sleeve at a time in an absolutely teasing manner, the shirts were quickly cast aside. The two women pulled close to each other, wrapping their arms around one another seductively. Running her hands through Anamaria's hair, Julianne coyly removed the bandana that held back the other woman's long raven colored locks. At the same time, Anamaria removed the long sash that was tied tightly around Julianne's waist. Both proceeded to massage the other's body, and each now tugged at the others pants. Removing them one at a time, it was soon discovered that both were wearing very skimpy, baggy pantaloons underneath, closely resembling what men would wear. Simultaneously kicking the breeches off of their back leg, the women promptly broke apart and took a moment to observe their audience.  
  
Every man in the bar had their attention fixed on the stage. Mouths gaping and frozen still, their eyes were wide with disbelief, and most could barely contain themselves. But the best part was yet to come. As both women shed yet another of their various shirts to reveal only two very inadequate tight camisoles, they walked to the very front of the stage and lowered themselves to the floor. Rolling around in various positions, massaging themselves all the while, they rolled to the center and enveloped each other once again. Planting a kiss on the other's lips, they promptly pulled apart and rose to their hands and knees.  
  
Just a few feet from the table they had previously been sitting at, Julianne and Ana crawled over and lowered themselves onto the table top. It was time for the grand finale. Each women moved to her respective partner, Ana to her captain and Julianne to Jack. Kneeling on straddled legs, they pulled themselves up tight against the two men and wrapped their arms around them.  
  
At this point, Jack stared at Julianne in total shock. It wasn't as though he had never seen her like this before, but in front of all these people, she held the power to control every man in the place. Looking into her eyes, fire and lust blazed within them as her gaze overwhelmed him. From where he sat, they were the only two people in the room. As she pulled herself close to him, his hands went instinctively to her waist, and he struggled to contain himself as she pressed hard against him. Moving her body slowly across his, her lips grazing his, it was all Jack could do to keep from yelling. Making a line of kisses starting at his collarbone, she worked her way slowly up his neck to his ear. By now Jack was beginning to sweat, and wished on anything that he could be within the confines of some bedroom somewhere alone with Julianne right now. Touching her lips to his ear gently, she leaned into him and whispered softly.  
  
"Told ye I could do it betta", she said with a sly grin. Immediately afterward, she pulled herself back sharply and stood up, leaving Jack hanging as it were. Behind her, Ana did the same. Taking each other by the hand, they walked to the center of the stage just as the music came to an end and took a bow. For a second, it was so silent in the tavern that one could clearly hear the sounds from outside. As the two women rose from their bow, the tavern erupted into a huge commotion of cheering, screaming, whistling, hooting, applause, and the banging of mugs on the table tops. Men rushed to the front, hoping to catch the beautiful and saucy young pirate women, but both quickly turned and exited the stage. Waiting a few minutes until the scene out front died down, Julianne and Anamaria threw their clothes back on and peered out the door.  
  
In light of their little performance, the bar owner had ordered three more shows be put for the night, hoping to make an extra buck on patrons who now wanted to hang around. When they next performance finally began, and both women were satisfied that it was safe to go back out, they quietly crept along the front of the tavern, ducking beneath everyone's view, and slid back into their seats at the front table.  
  
"I'd like another rum Cap'n Sparrow", Julianne said triumphantly turning to him. Jack, who was still quite red in the face looked at her questioningly for a minute then understood. Getting up from his seat without a word, he made his way to the bar and returned with an entire jug of rum enough for everyone. Pouring Juli a drink she quickly downed it in almost one full gulp then slammed her mug down meaningfully.  
  
"And now, I want to leave", she said turning back to Jack. Again, he rose without a word.  
  
"See you all tomorrow", Julianne said cheerfully to the rest of the table. "Have fun tonight with dear Marco Ana", she added with a wink before grabbing Jack by the arm and dragging him from the tavern. She pulled him along behind her all the way back to the Renegade, and into her cabin. Locking the door behind her she turned to the still silent Jack, an amused look playing on her face.  
  
"Pretty awful of me to leave ye hangin like that wouldn't you agree?" she asked making her way towards him.  
  
Afraid it was a trap, he nodded silently.  
  
"How bout we do somethin remedy that eh?"  
  
Again Jack just nodded. Taking him by the hand this time, she pulled him back into the bedroom and fell onto the bed pulling him on top of her.  
  
"Anything ye want luv", Jack finally spoke. "After all, I am at your every whim and command for the duration of our stay."  
  
~~~  
  
Jack finished his story grinning madly. Looking around to gauge the reactions of his audience, he found that Julianne was standing with one hand on the wheel and one covering her face in embarrassment, but then thought better of it when he noticed that she was really hiding a smile that spread from one ear to the other. In front of her, Will and Elizabeth gaped in disbelief. "YOU DID THAT?" Elizabeth finally stuttered.  
  
"Aye, I did it", Julianne answered sheepishly.  
  
"I can't believe that", Elizabeth went on.  
  
"Any why not? What's so unbelievable about me being a completely talented seductress?"  
  
"Seductress? Is that what you call it?" Jack cut in. "Sure wasn't what you were sayin the day after yer little stunt."  
  
At this Julianne's cheeks reddened a bit. "Alright fine. So I made a complete ass of meself in front of a coupla hundred people. What's the big deal? I proved my point didn't I?"  
  
"Aye, you proved it alright", he answered with a chuckle. 


	11. Do We Have An Accord

I needed a little break from studying so I figured why not be productive in other ways. It's not much of a chapter, just a little taste of what's to come. And some of you might definitely enjoy what's to come. (cough, cough, jackfan2, cough, ahem)  
  
'Ta  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
A calm quiet fell over the little foursome occupying the quarter deck. Closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of the salty smelling air as it gently blew against her face, Julianne's moment of contentment was interrupted by a grumbling in her stomach. Her eyes shot open at the sound, and the captain was reminded that she had not joined the others at breakfast earlier that morning. Turning around to Jack, who was still had her enclosed between himself and the wheel, she tapped him under the chin.  
  
"I'm goin to get somethin to eat, savvy?"  
  
Jack nodded and removed one of his hands from the helm so she could get out. As she passed by where the Turners were sitting on the railing Elizabeth stopped her.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Just down to the galley for a bite to eat. I wasn't at breakfast with the rest of ye's this mornin,"  
  
"I'll go with you. You know, to keep you company. If it's alright."  
  
"Fine by me", Julianne agreed and Elizabeth got up and followed along behind her.  
  
"So, what's on yer mind", Julianne asked when they were safely out of distance from the two men.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh come off it, I know ye came along cause yer just itchin to ask something. So what is it?"  
  
Elizabeth blushed slightly and lowered her head to hide a small grin.  
  
"I'll have you know, I am not itching to ask something. Just amused is all."  
  
"Amused at what", Julianne inquired curiously.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Julianne gave her a stern look.  
  
"If I told you, you'd just get mad anyway."  
  
"I wouldn't."  
  
"Would."  
  
"Elizabeth Turner just spit it out for Christ's sake", Julianne said exasperated, throwing up her arms in annoyance.  
  
"Fine, but only if you promise not to get upset."  
  
"I swear on pain of death that I will not get upset", Julianne replied dramatically, putting her hand over her heart.  
  
"Alright then. I was just thinking about how endearing you and Jack are. You know, always finding your way back to each other. It's been a common theme in a lot of these stories so far. Like in that last one, how you went to Port Arbor even though he was a real creep at Devil's Den. Why is that?"  
  
Staring at her, fighting the intense impulse snap at Elizabeth's annoying commentary, Julianne took a deep breath.  
  
"You know, you are seriously capable of destroying my very hard earned reputation Ms. Turna", she finally managed.  
  
At this, Elizabeth smiled proudly. "That may be, but you haven't answered my question."  
  
"And who says I'm going to?"  
  
Elizabeth shrugged as an evil grin spread across Julianne's face. "Fine. Ye want to know why I go back? I'll tell ye", she began, making it clear that Elizabeth was in for one hell of an explanation. "Because of the sex. That's why. The sex is just too damned good to give up", she finished triumphantly, taking in Elizabeth's unpleasant reaction. "That ought to teach you not to ask such personal questions", Julianne added thoughtfully, cocking her head and giving the younger woman a wink.  
  
Elizabeth continued to stare as Julianne pulled out a plate for herself from the cabinet.  
  
"Is it really that good?" she finally blurted out, catching the pirate completely off guard. Julianne, who almost dropped her plate in the process, turned swiftly to examine her. From the look on Elizabeth's face, the young lady was being quite serious.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Is it really that good? I mean, does Jack really live up to his reputation? And for that matter, do you live up to yours?" she asked smartly.  
  
Juli's mouth dropped open in a mix of disbelief and horror. She had always known Elizabeth to be bold, and somewhat demanding, but this was completely above and beyond the bounds of proper conversation. Regaining her wits, she snapped her mouth shut and furrowed her brows while thinking up the answer she wanted to give. After a minute, an idea occurred to her.  
  
"Ms. Turna, there isn't a thing that man couldn't get from a woman if he really wanted it. Even from you I reckon. And as for me, I'd wager the same."  
  
"Well I think you're all talk personally." Elizabeth had done it, she had hit a nerve that Julianne could not resist taking action on.  
  
"Oh really. Fine then, I'll prove it Miss Know It All. How bout you and I make a little deal."  
  
"What deal", Elizabeth asked, growing slightly nervous but feigning complete confidence.  
  
Julianne's grinned deepened. "I'll guarantee that before this trip is over, Jack and I can successfully manage to seduce both you and your dear William to the point where we could get you to do anything we wanted if we tried."  
  
"I'll take that offer", Elizabeth responded, fully confident that there was no way she could lose this battle.  
  
"Don't ye want to hear me terms first?"  
  
"Oh go on."  
  
"Right then", Julianne continued, then stopped, narrowing her eyes as she thought of the worst punishment she could possibly inflict upon the young couple within reason. "I've got it. If ye lose, then you and Will must dress up in true prostitute fashion and provide one evening's entertainment."  
  
"You want Will to wear a dress?"  
  
"Aye, he'll have to sing for us in true eunuch fashion. And you, you get to strip."  
  
Now it was Elizabeth's turn to gape, but she could not back down now. "Fine. And if we win."  
  
"Name yer terms."  
  
The young woman thought for a minute before it came to her. "If we win, you and Jack must dress like a proper man and lady for the rest of the trip, and act accordingly. And Will and I get to be captains until we reach Port Royale."  
  
"Fine. Do we have an accord then missy", Julianne asked holding out her hand.  
  
"We do", Elizabeth responded, taking her hand firmly and shaking on it.  
  
Completely sure of herself, Julianne went back to getting herself something to eat. "Ye'd better go tell Will", she called over her shoulder. "Don't want him to be totally surprised when you tell him he's got to prance around in front of the whole crew in a dress."  
  
Elizabeth scoffed at her but quickly retreated from the galley. Alone, Julianne sat down at one of the tables and smiled to herself assuredly. *This is going to be some fun* she thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
Twenty minutes later, the captain reemerged from below and made her way back up to the helm where Jack still stood at the wheel.  
  
"I understand we're become involved in some sort of wager", he said to her with a grin as she approached.  
  
"Elizabeth told you?"  
  
"No, but I overheard Will screamin at her when she told him. Something along the lines of 'WHAT? WE HAVE TO DO WHAT? HOW COULD YOU GET US INTO SOMETHING LIKE THIS? I AM NOT FROLLICKING ABOUT LIKE SOME NANCE IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!' So, exactly what has she gotten him in to?"  
  
"Nothing we can't handle luv. Elizabeth seemed to doubt our abilities in the art of seduction and so we're going to prove her wrong."  
  
"Mmm hmm. Go on."  
  
"All we have to do is seduce both of em successfully. We win, Lizzie dresses up as a prostitute and strips, and Will dons a dress and sings for us in that lovely eunuch voice of his."  
  
"And if we lose."  
  
"We won't lose."  
  
"Naturally, but what are our terms in any case."  
  
"We have to dress and act like proper members of society for the rest of the ship. And they get to captain."  
  
At this, Jack's face scowled in disgust. "Well, I guess it's not that bad. They did make us dress up in Port Royale before we left."  
  
"That's my boy", Julianne said smacking him on the butt.  
  
"And, you 'ave given me a fine opportunity to 'ave some fun", he added slyly.  
  
"Hey", she said turning to face him. "Just don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
"And that rules out what?"  
  
"We aren't on a mission to break up a marriage here."  
  
"I know, I know. I'll be good. I promise."  
  
"I know you'll be good, it's your behavior I'm worried about."  
  
"Ha ha", Jack replied unenthusiastically. "You know what I meant." 


	12. Jack vs Elizabeth

Well, here it is. Part one of the latest wager to take place on the Renegade. There's a little switching back and forth between past and present in this one. Try not to get confused. And as always.Enjoy!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
The rest of the day passed slowly for the Turners. Both remained constantly on their guard, suspicious of any interactions with either captain that might result their loss. Surprisingly, both found that neither Jack nor Julianne seemed particularly interested in making any effort to win, and in fact appeared to have completely forgotten about it. At first, this only rose the Turners' suspicions even more, but eventually, as the captains went about their day in their usual, casual way, Will and Elizabeth fell comfortably back into theirs. Unbeknownst to them, this was exactly what Jack and Julianne were counting on.  
  
Juli was no fool, she never willingly engaged in a bargain she wasn't one hundred percent sure she could win. And this instance was no different. Though a difficult task, she and Jack had planned their strategy together well. Getting the first one out of the way would be easy, but once the second knew they would be on high alert making it much harder to do. They figured Elizabeth would be harder to break, so she would be first. And to avoid any suspicions or assumptions, both captains would use completely different tactics in their scheme, helping each other wherever necessary along the way.  
  
And so it happened that later that evening Jack put his plan into action. While the crew convened on the main deck to engage in the night's festivities of drinking, playing music, exchanging stories, and dancing, Julianne knew what she had to do. Taking her place among her crewmen, and women, she sat with them laughing and dancing happily with some of the younger men. In the 'audience' sat Will and Elizabeth who watched in amusement. Almost every person on the ship was present save one, Jack.  
  
Standing up on the quarter deck, he leaned over the railing that overlooked the main deck and surveyed the scene beneath him. Surveying the crowd, his gaze met Elizabeth's for only a second, and he gave her a smile and a small wave. She took the bait. Excusing herself from the company and her husband whom had been pulled into the melee of "A Pirates Life For Me", she made her way between drunken sailors and up to where Jack stood. For a few minutes, he did not acknowledge her, but stared longingly at Julianne, a small smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"Jack?" Elizabeth asked when he did not speak.  
  
"She's beautiful isn't she?" he asked without looking over at her.  
  
"Who Julianne?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
Turning to look down at the pirate woman who was twirling in and around her sailors, Elizabeth smiled too. "I should say so", she agreed despite the other woman's total lack of propriety. "You really love her don't you?"  
  
Jack glanced at her for a second then turned back to watch the scene before him. "Since the day I met her. Well", he continued thoughtfully. "maybe not exactly the day, but close enough I guess. Took almost a disaster to make me realize."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"She got arrested up along the eastern coast for messing with one of the navy's ships. Turned into a big case because she was the first woman ever set to hang."  
  
Elizabeth listened in surprised at Jack's story. She wondered how he could be so nonchalant about it. "How horrible."  
  
"Aye, it was. I was a wreck when I found out."  
  
"So how did it work out? I mean she's obviously still very much alive as far as I can tell", Elizabeth went on lightly.  
  
"Well my Ms. Turna, I shall tell you. But it will require something first."  
  
"And what's that", she asked growing suspicious.  
  
"A drink", he answered with a grin. Moving swiftly from his position at the rail, he walked down the stairs and called back to her, "ye coming?"  
  
"Oh, yes of course", Elizabeth replied and followed. She took the bait.  
  
Entering Julianne's cabin, she found Jack already set up behind the desk, feet proper on its top and a bottle of rum in hand. For whatever reason, both of the chairs that normally sat in front of Juli's desk were gone, so Elizabeth made herself comfortable in the window seat.  
  
"So where was I", he asked after a long sip.  
  
"You hadn't actually started yet."  
  
"Oh right, well then, I happened to be in Tortuga at the time. As is the case with most stories worth telling. This was after that bastard Barbossa had taken me ship and left me stranded on our lovely little island. Jules and I had parted ways for awhile. Nothing major, just need some time out on our for a bit. She didn't even know about the mutiny yet."  
  
~~~  
  
Jack sat in the Faithful Bride, mug in hand and whore at his side. It had been 5 months since he had been left in the middle of the Caribbean by Barbossa and his former crew. Since then, he had spent his time in Tortuga, wallowing around in self-pity and a constant state of drunkenness. Tonight was no exception.  
  
As he downed his sixth or seventh rum, by this point it was getting tough to keep count, Jack slowly became aware of a commotion at the front door. Abandoning his partner and his drink, he made his way to the group that had assembled to also discover what was going on. He was surprised to find Dipst at the center of the group along with a few other of Julianne's crew. All looking very distraught.  
  
"What's going on?" he barked over the ruckus, silencing everyone else  
  
"Jack?" Dipst answered. "I didn't know you were here. Where's the Pearl?"  
  
"Long story for another time. What's going on", he repeated.  
  
"It's bad news for sure. Juli's been caught, as well as a few o' the crew."  
  
"WHAT? You can't be serious", Jack exclaimed, panic evident in his voice.  
  
"I couldn't be more. Had a run in with the navy up along the Carolina coast line. Beat the hell out of em we did, but they send another after us later."  
  
"Where is she now?"  
  
"Locked up."  
  
"YOU JUST LEFT HER?" Jack yelled angrily.  
  
"There was naught we could", Dipst defended. Apparently the lieutenant up there has had his sights set on getting her for awhile. Word is he's hoping to made commodore and the governor doesn't take too well to females who don't know their place. Getting her would be damned near impossible. I sent one of the men in to check things out, see if we could break her out, and they've got her guarded as thought she's the queen herself. Not even in the regular jail either, have her barred into the fort."  
  
Jack looked perplexed, and a little hopeless on top of it. "Is the ship in any condition to sail?"  
  
"Yeah, she could make it."  
  
"Is the crew still aboard?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good then let's go."  
  
"Go? Jack to what point and purpose? We can't save her."  
  
"I'LL THINK OF SOMETHING ALONG THE WAY", Jack snapped back at him. "NOW LET'S GO!"  
  
Though low on provisions, and sporting an exhausted and devastated crew, the Renegade pulled from Tortuga's harbor not an even an hour after she docked. Desperate to reach Julianne before she met her death, Jack had a man on the helm constantly, and sailed straight through the night. He hoped and prayed that the governor would want to make quite a spectacle of the hanging, and therefore would hold it off long enough to gather a suitable audience.  
  
The Renegade made it up the coastline in record time. Having worked relentlessly to do it, the crew was utterly dead on their feet. Jack docked the ship a safe distance away from the settlement that was their destination, and made for land in a row boat along with Dipst and two others. Creeping silently through the town, the made their way cautiously to the fort by cover of darkness. Reaching the fort, Jack's fears were confirmed.  
  
Dipst had been right. From below, they found that Julianne was being kept in a small corner room with only one barred window. Light flooded the room, obviously for the purposes of sleep deprivation, revealing Juli's silhouette sitting in the window sill. All around the fort, guards stood on alert as though they were guarding some precious treasure.  
  
"I told you", Dipst said somberly, "it's hopeless. Even if we were to get to her, we'd never made it out alive. And one can be sure the execution will be guarded much the same." Jack knew he was right.  
  
Still though, if she was to die he had to see her one last time. As they made their way back to the ship, he pondered how he could make it possible. About halfway through the little town, an idea struck him.  
  
"Hold up a minute", he said to the other three stopping in front of a tavern.  
  
"You honestly mean to drink at a time like this", Dipst asked incredulously.  
  
"No I do not mean to drink", he shot back. "I want to find out something."  
  
Stepping inside, Jack quickly made his way to the bartender. "'Cuse me good sir", he greeted him warmly. "Might ye know when that pirate lass is set to hang?"  
  
"Aye, 2 days from now, first thing at dawn. Ye here to see it? Set to be some big event from what I've 'eard. The lieutenant is out roundin' up spectators down in Charlestown as we speak."  
  
"Thank you", Jack replied without answering, and quickly headed back outside.  
  
***  
  
Based on what the bartender had told him, Jack set to work on putting his plan into action. Ordering all aboard the Renegade to stay out of the town, he went back alone the next morning. Unfamiliar with the town, he had exchanged his typical pirate garb for something a little less noticeable, allowing him to roam freely throughout the streets. A necessity for what he intended to do. After wandering around for a time, Jack found what he was looking for: the church. Checking to make sure no one was around, he quickly ran around to the back door and peered in. Being a Thursday the place was deserted.  
  
Quietly, he made his way inside the back of the church, where the reverend prepared for the service. Checking again that no one was around, Jack threw open the closet and surveyed its contents. Pulling out a brown, drab looking robe, he threw it over his head. He then proceeded to tie his unruly hair back into a presentable looking ponytail, minus the beads which he had removed earlier. Putting on a few finishing touches in the mirror, Jack decided he was satisfied and headed back out of the church. He headed straight for the fort, and made it all the way to the front entrance without so much as a look in his direction.  
  
Coming to a stop in front of two redcoats, Jack waited to be addressed.  
  
"Can we help you Reverend", one spoke up.  
  
"I certainly hope so my good man. I am here to deliver the prisoner her last rights before her execution tomorrow. Just awful isn't it, young women turning themselves over to a life of sin like that. May God have mercy on her soul", Jack added dramatically, really quite impressed with himself.  
  
"I should say so", the other guard piped up. "Because she's going to need it. Right this way then Reverend, I'll show you to her."  
  
"Thank you kindly", Jack continued to act. The guard led him through the fort, and Jack was surprised at the sheer number of guards on duty.  
  
"My word I've never seen so many of the navy's finest in one place like this before", he wondered aloud.  
  
"Aye. The lieutenant's got us all on high alert for this one. Wants to make sure nothing goes wrong."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well here we are", the officer came to a stop in front of a room guarded by two more men. "Mr. Scopes, Mr. Leary, the Reverend is he to deliver the prisoner's last rights."  
  
The two other men nodded and stepped aside while the first left for his post.  
  
"Am I to go right in", Jack asked.  
  
"Aye", we've removed all her weapons so she should pose no threat to you. Although one of us can accompany you if you'd like."  
  
"No that's quite alright. I will shout if anything should arise. Although under the circumstances, I may be awhile. The noose had a tendency to have some very strong effects on people, and I want to make sure the lass has the chance to cope with that."  
  
"Aye Reverend, take all the time you need."  
  
"Please don't interrupt", and giving them a nod of thanks, Jack opened the door and closed it behind him. Stepping inside he found Julianne still at the window gazing out.  
  
"Jack!" she exclaimed, only to be hushed. "What are you doing here?" she continued in a whisper rushing to him.  
  
He grabbed her in a hug and held tightly. "I thought I might try and get ye out, but since that isn't lookin likely, I figured I at least 'ad to see you before, well ye know."  
  
At this Julianne nodded grimly.  
  
"What happened", he asked her.  
  
"I don't even know. We weren't even stopped 'ere, just makin our way down to Charlotte from up north a bit going about our own business. Out of nowhere the HMS Valiance comes straight at us firing a full out assault. Naturally we fought back, and eventually they retreated. So the Renegade continued on its way and before we know it here comes another of the navy's ships. Now this time we're a bit worse off and they over take us fairly easily. They boarded the ship and came straight after me. Didn't touch anyone else save a few who tried to stop em. Next thing I know I'm in 'ere waitin to be hanged just so some sleezeball lieutenant can get a promotion from a jackass governor who hates women." Julianne finished her story in exasperation, walking back to the window which offered the only seat in the room besides sitting on the floor. She was clearly upset, but was doing a good job of hiding it even from Jack.  
  
"Are you afraid?" he asked her when she fell silent.  
  
She let out a sigh, avoiding his gaze. "Of course I am. I always thought I'd meet my death in a fight."  
  
Jack nodded in understanding and made his way to sit behind her.  
  
~~~  
  
At the same time in Julianne's cabin, Jack made the move on Elizabeth. Getting up from his place at the desk, he crossed slowly to where she sat while continuing with his story, and looked at her as though he was really back in the moment. He sat down behind her and continued his story.  
  
~~~  
  
"I don't want to go like this Jack. If I'm to be hung for my crimes that's one thing. But to be someone's prize, and someone's bargaining tool to get what he wants, that I cannot accept. I've spent all my life trying to prove that I could do just as well as any man, and here I am stuck back where I started."  
  
"You aren't back where you started luv", Jack replied softly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tight. "You've proven yer worth a thousand times over, and no one can deny ye that."  
  
Julianne sighed again, unconvinced.  
  
"Listen to me", Jack continued firmly, turning her face to meet his. "ye are by far the most cunning and clever pirate to ever sail the seas. Yer an extraordinary captain, a position which you well deserve. And as far as being a woman, well, yer the most amazing and beautiful woman I've ever met. I know it, yer crew knows it, just about every pirate out there knows it, and that lieutenant damn well knows it or else ye wouldn't be 'ere. And they can't take that away from ye no matter what."  
  
~~~  
  
Out on the main deck of the Renegade, Will suddenly took notice that Elizabeth was no longer around. He had seen her walk over to talk to Jack earlier, but had since lost sight of her. Tearing himself away from the festivities, he looked around anxiously until his eyes settled on the light glow radiating from Julianne's cabin. Swiftly, he ran to the door, only to be head off by Julianne.  
  
"Now now William, I think it's safe to say that you'd be cheating by interrupting Jack's work."  
  
A fleeting look of desperation flashed across his face before Will thought up a clever retort. "Well, how can we know whose won if we don't see it?"  
  
"It's called a window luv, look through it", the captain answered pushing his head toward the door's window. Both looking inside, all of Will's hopes were dashed, while a triumphant grin spread across Julianne's lips.  
  
Resting in Jack's embrace, Elizabeth's breath fluctuated slightly, while Jack continued with his story which no longer seemed to be about Julianne being captured prison.  
  
"Elizabeth, I don't have much time. Everyone will begin to wonder what's going on", he uttered in a husky whisper. "I just had to be alone with you one last time. I don't know what I'll do once you've gone. But I want you to know", he trailed off, his face only inches from hers, his dark brown eyes gazing into hers, boring straight into her soul. "I want you to know", he leaned closer and she did not back up. "that I", his lips grazed hers as he spoke and she swallowed and bit her lip. "I, think you just lost yer bet", he concluded before kissing her roughly.  
  
It took her a minute to process what he had said. It finally hit her in mid-kiss, and her eyes went wide just as Will could take no more and threw open the door.  
  
"I think you've proven your point Jack", he said flatly, shooting his wife a look at the same time. Behind him, Julianne still bore her celebratory grin.  
  
Immediately after Will spoke, Jack jumped up from his seat in the window and grinned victoriously down at the still shocked Elizabeth.  
  
"One down, one to go", he chimed making his way to Julianne and taking her by the arm. "Ta!" he called back to the Turners as the two captains left them there to go engage in the evenings festivities together.  
  
Later that evening, when Elizabeth had finally managed to overcome her humiliation, she and Will rejoined the group outside.  
  
"So how did you get out of that prison anyway", she asked Julianne haughtily.  
  
"What prison?"  
  
"The one in Carolina."  
  
"What?" Julianne looked confused and turned to Jack.  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth demanded.  
  
"I dunno luv, I never thought that far into it", Jack replied.  
  
"You mean to say you made that whole thing up?"  
  
"Aye, every word of it", he answered happily.  
  
Elizabeth gaped.  
  
"Surprised ye didn't pick up on it", he continued, salting the wound. "I mean Jules was practically the first person to know about me Pearl getting nabbed. How could ye'ave believe otherwise?"  
  
"You, you said you were spending time apart", she stammered in response.  
  
"Yeah, right", Julianne added with a snort.  
  
Mouth still hanging open, Elizabeth motioned to say something further but Will stopped her from digging herself a deeper hole. "Care to dance", he asked turning her away from Jack and Julianne.  
  
Elizabeth looked confused for a second, but eventually conceded leaving Jack and Julianne to sit and laugh together over their victory. 


	13. Julianne vs Will

So here's the next part. I personally liked Jack's chapter better but it was pretty difficult coming up with two strategies so I think I can live with this. And of course, I'm sure you can all guess who won!  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
The following morning, Julianne and Jack awoke early to set their plans in motion for the second part of their scheme. Knowing that the Turners expected them to wait a few days before striking again, hoping they'd forget, the two captains planned to do exactly the opposite and accomplish their task right away. Having employed a softer, more round about approach with Elizabeth, Julianne intended to cut straight to the chase with Will. After speaking with the crew the night before, everyone knew what they were supposed to do in order to make this second attempt a success.  
  
Walking out onto the deck, Jack and Juli set to work long before anyone else was awake, save for the sailor who was guarding the Turners' door. Climbing up onto the main mast, Jack and Julianne began restringing the ropes, tying them in loose knots that could be easily pulled out. After a half an hour's worth of work, they both proceeded back to Julianne's cabin in order to appear to wake at their normal hour.  
  
A few hours later, the captain's set their plan into action. It was just around lunchtime with things began to happen. As planned, most of the crew was at lunch, with only a few remaining above deck to run the ship. At the helm Jack steered, while Juli walked the length of the deck pretending as though she was trying to decide which boards she wanted to replace in the ship when they got back to Tortuga. Will and Elizabeth sat nearby talking to Sprat, both were interested in hearing the perspective of such a young pirate.  
  
Without warning, a loud crack resonated throughout the ship. To everyone's horror, but not necessarily surprise, the great sail of the main mast came crashing down. Scrambling to grab the loose ropes, Julianne shouted orders to everyone in sight.  
  
"SPRAT, GET BELOW AND GET EVERYONE UP HERE! ELIZABETH, HEAD DOWN TO THE STOCK AND TRY AND FIND US SOME MORE ROPE! AND WILL, GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME!", she called tugging hard on several of the ropes.  
  
Watching as Jack grabbed the wheel and held it with all his might, the Turners were quick to obey her orders. Elizabeth immediately shot down below following Sprat while Will bolted to Julianne's side.  
  
All over the deck of the Renegade, ropes began to snap and swing wildly. A few men ran here and there trying to secure them, but falling sails, screaming, and running only added to the melee. Still holding tight to her ropes, Julianne found herself leaning dangerously close to the edge of the ship. Thankfully, Will was at her side within minutes, taking some of those that she held. All the pieces of her strategy in place, Julianne now concentrated on achieving her goal in all of this.  
  
"We're going to have to grab as many loose ropes as we can and hold tight. Give the crew time to get everything set back in place ya hear?"  
  
Will nodded.  
  
"Alright, you keep those you've got and stay still while I gather the rest around us. Don't move."  
  
Again he nodded. Behind him, dangled several free ropes, which upon investigation but unbeknownst to Will, clearly served no purpose whatsoever in hoisting the main sail. Regardless, Julianne began to move about him pulling them in. Still holding a shorter rope in her hand, her range of motion was intentionally limited. This meant, that in order to reach any of the ropes she intended too, she would have to move ridiculously close against Will.  
  
Going for the first few behind him, Julianne struggled to maintain her hold on those she already held, and brushed hard across Will's body to grab at more. Two more in hand, she moved back, again across the front of Will and handed them to him, taking notice of the obvious extra color that had lit up his face. Going back for a second try, she employed the same tactic, and returned with two more ropes. Will's color deepened.  
  
Now it was time to bring out the big guns, figuratively and literally. Having purposely twisted her jacket sleeve in one of the ropes, Julianne now became aware of the fact. Acting as though the rope was cutting off the circulation to her hand and pulling her hard towards the ship's edge, she frantically tried to shake herself free. When that did not work, she slid herself out of one jacket sleeve, then proceeded to shed the trapped sleeve. Catching her coat just before it flew over into the water, she swung herself back to reveal a loosely fit shirt that didn't leave much to the imagination. Casting her jacket aside, she went back to work.  
  
Looking up at the sail above her, Julianne decided to push Will harder.  
  
"We're gonna have to keep moving up the mast or the ropes will go tight and snap."  
  
"How are we going to do that?"  
  
"Very carefully", she answered without looking at him. "You're steadier than I am so yer gonna go first. When I say so, I want ye to hoist yerself up onto that sail beam. I'll help balance you. Once yer there, I want ye to wrap yer ropes around the main part o' the mast and hold tight so's I can come up after ye."  
  
"You mean to say both of us are going to stand on that little beam", Will exclaimed uncomfortably. After all, it was a very small beam.  
  
"Aye, now get goin."  
  
After giving it another moment's consideration Will did as he was told. Hoisting himself up, he turned around giving himself an unexpected view directly down Julianne's shirt. Raised in proper society, his first instinct was too look away, but somehow his head refused to move, and when it did, his eyes lingered. Eventually though, he wasn't given much of a choice because it was fairly obvious that there was no way Julianne was pulling herself up with him with one arm completely incapacitated by the ropes which were getting tighter he noticed. Tying his own up as she directed, he turned back and leaned down to pull her up next to him. Again, his face darkened another three shades of crimson in doing so.  
  
Julianne, who was now on the beam right next to him, continued acting as though her main concern was the mast. Working swiftly, she began to wrap her own ropes around the mast, which required her to lean around Will again. Pressing against him her arms moving behind him, she let out a yelp.  
  
"What's wrong", Will asked in worry.  
  
"Quick, in the side of my boot is a dagger, get it", she ordered.  
  
Will's eyes grew wide. "I don't think I can reach it", he stammered back.  
  
"Then bend over", she barked back.  
  
Looking around, both to see if anyone else could help them and too make sure no one was watching him Will could find no way out of the situation. There wasn't a crew member within distance and it was far too noisy to hear if he were to yell anyway. Thankfully though, the huge sail was flapping wildly about in the wind blocking just about everyone's view of them. Using one hand to balance himself, he lowered himself down slowly, his face directly level with Julianne's lower front. Swallowing hard, he quickly grabbed the dagger and rose, irritated at himself for the thoughts that were beginning to play in his head at such a critical moment.  
  
Now slightly amused at the whole situation, he relaxed a bit and thrust the dagger within Julianne's reach. Taking it, she cut another unnecessary but conveniently placed rope and handed it back to him.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with this?"  
  
"Put it back."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're 7 feet in the air and a good 30 over the water. You really think it's a good idea to be waving a dagger around?"  
  
"Guess not", he agreed and proceeded to put it back in the same way he had taken it. While he was down, he missed Julianne motioning to Jack. Nodding that he understood, Jack waited until Will stood back up, then turned the wheel hard causing the mast to swing violently.  
  
As a result, Julianne was thrown against Will just as several ropes and the sail itself wrapped tightly around both them and the mast. Will, who had the advantage of leaning against the mast, threw his arms around Julianne to keep her from falling.  
  
"Well, this is quite a predicament", Julianne commented lightly. "If you consider being stuck against an extremely handsome young man a predicament", she added with a laugh.  
  
Surprisingly, Will's retort was just as light, and Julianne was relieved that he had relaxed when he did. As planned, her diversion had completely distracted him from their ongoing wager. "I dare say I've been in worse situations than this", he agreed smiling.  
  
For a minute or two, neither of them spoke, just waited for everyone below to pull them out.  
  
"You have very pretty eyes", Julianne finally spoke up, looking at him as though she'd never noticed before.  
  
He looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Captain Amaris, are you trying to seduce me?" he joked.  
  
"If I was trying to seduce you, do you really think that I'd pick this as my time or place?"  
  
"I guess not", he consented.  
  
"You wouldn't believe how much ye look like yer father Will. It's like he's standing here with me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Aye, same eyes, same face, same body."  
  
"Same body", he cut in suspiciously.  
  
"Aye, same body. Since I'm a woman I can say that. Yer father was one good looking man, without a doubt one of the best looking I've ever met whether pirate or not. And like I said, ye look just like 'im. Well, maybe a few differences."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Ye've got that little touch of youth that adds to yer charm. And yer modest, he was too, but yer much shier than he was. And right 'ere", she continued, tapping his left cheekbone, "there's something different right 'ere." Inspecting the spot further, she leaned close to his face and examined his cheek with narrowed eyes. Running her thumb across his cheekbone she sighed as though annoyed that she could not figure it out.  
  
"What is it", Will questioned.  
  
"I was wrong. Ye don't look one hundred percent exactly alike", she answered still intrigued by his cheek.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Your cheeks, they're more defined. And it's something else too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't know", she answered, scanning his entire face.  
  
Under her intent gaze, and still holding her around the waist, Will felt his self-control slowly draining from his body.  
  
"Ahh", Julianne whispered at last. "That's it", she said smiling contently to herself and raising her gaze to meet his.  
  
"What's it?"  
  
"Yer lips", she answered moving her hand down and placing two fingers on Will's lower lip and lowering her gaze to follow. "They're soft, and pale, not cracked from the sun." Their faces only inches apart, Will stared at Julianne, swallowed again, and unconsciously licked his dry lips, his tongue touching her fingers in the process.  
  
Pulling her fingers back sharply, she rubbed them with her thumb to dry them. "I thought ye were a proper boy Mr. Turna. It's not polite to tease."  
  
"I wasn't." But he choked on the words.  
  
Leaning her face as close to his as she possibly could without actually touching it she looked him straight in the eyes. "But you were. And now yer goin to get what ye asked for." Before Will had a chance to reply, she pressed her lips against his lightly in a kiss.  
  
In that moment, he knew he had lost. And in light of this, he uncharacteristically allowed himself to be pulled into the moment just long enough to enjoy it. Tightening his grip around her slightly, he leaned into the kiss for only a second until Julianne broke their contact softly at his unexpected reaction.  
  
Grinning sheepishly at her he spoke up, "I figured if I had to suffer the embarrassment that I'm about to, I might as well get something good out of the deal for myself."  
  
Julianne smiled. "You'd betta be careful with that. Who's to say I wouldn't take complete advantage of you?"  
  
"Would you?"  
  
Julianne shrugged. "Let's just say I didn't have to make anything up about what I thought of you." Taking a step back, Julianne turned her head to the side. "ALRIGHT BOYS! YER GETTIN YER ENTERTAINMENT FOR THE EVENIN'. LET HER DOWN!"  
  
Immediately, the mast swung gently back into place and the sail that had entrapped them slipped away loosely. Grabbing the ropes that bound them, Julianne gave them a hard tug and they too fell free. In front of her, Will's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open as he realized the entire disaster had been staged.  
  
"Oh come on luv, it wasn't all that bad now was it?" Julianne laughed giving him a quick peck on the cheek before turning and jumping back down onto the deck. Retrieving her jacket, she put it back on while all around her men began to restring the sail. Looking up at Will and giving him a wink, she smiled again and then turned and made her way across the ship and up to the helm where Jack stood.  
  
"My compliments on a most successful effort Captain", he greeted her with a grin, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her to him. "Now what d'ye say you go try some o' them efforts on me?"  
  
"I hardly think you'll put up much of a challenge luv", she answered him.  
  
"Well, we shall see", he laughed.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah", she stopped him as he tried to pull her in the direction of the cabin. "You know the rules, when the sun is up, we sail."  
  
He tried to give her his best puppy dog face, but one look from her was enough to make it clear that she would not budge on this one. "Besides, ye don't want me sleepin with you and thinkin about Will now do ye?"  
  
Jack's face twisted in disgust.  
  
"That's what I thought." 


	14. An Entertaining Debut

Admittedly, Will was not happy about losing his bet with Julianne, but in the end he wasn't as upset as he would have expected. He now found comfort in the fact that his wife had also lost, but more than that, he had discovered a new sense of freedom of his own by allowing himself to let go for those few moments when he had been tied to the mast. Despite all this though, later that night when a knock sounded on the door of he and Elizabeth's cabin, he could not fight off the wave of anxiety that washed over him.  
  
"Ello pets", Julianne greeted them with an over bearing grin. "I've got the necessities you'll need for your grand debut tonight as entertainers."  
  
Elizabeth groaned and rolled her eyes while Will tensed.  
  
"Yer expected at 9:00", the captain continued, ignoring their signs of protest.  
  
"And what exactly are we expected to do", Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Well let's see. Accompanied by Sprat on the harmonica, and Benny on fiddle, Will we be singing everyone's favorite song while you give everyone a show."  
  
"You really mean to make me strip in front of a bunch of sexually starved men?"  
  
"You get to keep the bare essentials."  
  
"WELL I NEVER.", Elizabeth now shouted.  
  
"HEY", Julianne cut her off. "You knew the stipulations before ye agreed to the bet. Now that ye've lost, yer expected to abide by those stipulations. Savvy?"  
  
Elizabeth did not answer.  
  
"Savvy", Julianne said again.  
  
"Savvy", she mumbled in response.  
  
"Excellent! See you soon. Oh and you might want to practice. I do hope you know all the words to 'A Pirate's Life for Me' Will."  
  
He nodded solemnly then watched her leave.  
  
"I absolutely cannot believe she's going to make us go through with this", Elizabeth began again after she had left.  
  
"She's right though, you did know the consequences. And at least you had to option of declining, unlike myself", he threw in for good measure.  
  
Shooting him a dirty look, Elizabeth huffed to herself then proceeded to get dressed.  
  
At exactly nine o'clock the entire crew, some from the Renegade and some from the Pearl, convened on the main deck ready for the show. Sitting in the middle of the group were Jack and Julianne, both looking particularly pleased with themselves. Standing apart from everyone else, Sprat and Benny talked excitedly, their instruments in hand. The door to the Turners' room opened and Sprat cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you this evening's fine entertainers, Mr. and Mrs. William Turner II."  
  
Applause resounded on the deck along with a few whistles and hoots. Looking thoroughly embarrassed, Will and Elizabeth made their way to the center of the group clad in the costumes Julianne had provided them. Will sported a lovely green dress, one of those that Julianne had saved from the stash they had taken from the Royale Majestic. The bodice of the dress did not fit at all, being too tight around his waist and horribly loose where he had no bosom. With his hair adorned with a matching green ribbon, he was truly a sight to behold. Elizabeth on the other hand looked absolutely ravishing in her scanty red excuse for a dress. Fully equipped with fishnet stockings and a garter, the short skirt showed off her long, thin legs, while the top left little to the imagination even considering how low women wore their dresses cut in those days.  
  
Julianne had made it very clear that they were to fully live up to their part, and Elizabeth had then piled her hair in a mess of curls on the top of her head and decorated it with several red feathers.  
  
Standing at the front of the group, they waited a minute for everyone to calm down at the sight of them. When everyone had quieted, Sprat and Benny began to play. The tune was familiar, and it took much restraint on the part of the crew not to sing along and block out Will.  
  
Starting off softly, his face flushing the brightest of reds, Will began his song.  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
  
We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
Next to him, Elizabeth stood frozen in place. *Oh no you don't*, he thought to himself. *If I have to look like an idiot then so do you. You got us into this in the first place.* With that in mind, he gave her a hard jab to the side to get her moving. Shooting him and irritated look, Elizabeth took the hint and began the dance she had planned out earlier. Will sang on.  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
  
We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
Maraud and embezzle and even hijack.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
Elizabeth twirled about, occasionally leaning down to tease some of the onlookers. As of yet, she remained fully clothed.  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
  
We kindle and char, inflame and ignite.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
By now the crew could no longer contain themselves and much to his relief they had joined Will in singing. Elizabeth, who still hadn't removed any clothing, weaved her way in and out of the audience lifting her skirt over people's heads and performing spectacularly.  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
  
We're rascals, scoundrels, villans and knaves.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
We're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs!  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
Coming back to front and center, Will and Elizabeth came to stand next to each other. Both now sung happily along with the crew who were now jumping and dancing around as well. From their seats, Jack and Julianne watched skeptically, waiting for Elizabeth to go through with her expected task.  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
  
We're beggars and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
Aye! But we're loved by our mommies and dads!  
  
Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!  
  
And that's when it came. The Turners' unexpected but well planned finale. Together, in perfect unison, both shed the dressed that they wore, revealing Elizabeth's skimpy undergarments that she had traded for her traditional long ones when the trip first began, and Will in a pair of uncharacteristically short breeches. The crew went crazy, cheering and laughing hysterically. Giving each other a quick grin and a wink, Will and Elizabeth moved forward toward Jack and Julianne, both smiling slyly. Jack and Julianne exchanged a questioning look but quickly turned their attention back to the scene in front of them. The Turners, who were now only inches from the two captains, continued with their plan. Planting themselves firmly on the lap of their respective partner, Elizabeth to Jack, Will to Julianne, they ended their show with quite a dramatic and overtly sexual display. For their part, Jack and Julianne were not entirely sure whether to laugh or freeze in horror.  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
  
Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A pirate's life for me.  
  
As the song came to its peak, Elizabeth and Will put the finishing touches on their performance. Wrapping their half dressed selves around both captains, they gave them each the most passionate kiss either of them could muster. The kind of kiss generally reserved for the most intimate of situations. Thought caught of guard at first, Jack and Julianne responded enthusiastically. Point proven, the Turners pulled themselves back up, walked back to the center taking each other by the hand, and took a bow. The received a standing ovation from everyone, including two very impressed captains.  
  
It was the last night Will and Elizabeth would spend on the Renegade. The following morning they would reach Port Royale. For the rest of the night, everyone celebrated accordingly. 


	15. The Final Analysis

Alright, just a few wrap up notes. Do you want the good news first, or the bad?  
  
Bad news: (Well it's bad news for me, and I hope you think so too!) That's the end of the story.  
  
Good news: I'm up to writing another one.  
  
Which brings me to my new take on things. Any of you guys remember those "Choose Your Own Adventure" books from back in the day? Well I loved those books, so that's the direction I'm going to take this next part in.  
  
Therefore, you guys get to choose:  
  
Do I write another story?  
  
And if I do, do you want these characters?  
  
To give you a little premise to help in your decision here's the facts. 1. I have two ideas brewing- A sequel to this and the first story with the same characters. Who I love by the way. or 2. One of those 'you' stories, which could be written just as a regular one in case people hate the 'you' format.  
  
So just shoot me a little word as to which, if either, you would prefer. Also, depending on which you pick (cough, cough, sequel), I'm going to let you guys play a major part in deciding what things do and do not happen in the story, as well as who makes the cut and who doesn't.  
  
So that's all from me. Again, I hope you liked "The Way We Were". And I can't wait to hear from everyone!  
  
Thanks for all your support!  
  
-Angie 


End file.
